


Getting Freaky on a Friday Night

by FFFskulliz



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: BF is poor lol, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Choking, Comfort Sex, Crying, Drunk Sex, Dry Sex, Face Punching, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fast Food, Firing, Flavored Condoms, GF has questionable morals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knifeplay, Makeup, Male Prostitution, Manipulation, Masturbation, McDonald's, Money, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Stabbing, Tags May Change, Threats, Tit Sucking, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, coming in hands, gagging, he wants to help his girl, ik it says /everyone but skid and pump arent going to have any romance going on, lol the dad has little to no respect for bf, pico is a bad person, small tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFskulliz/pseuds/FFFskulliz
Summary: GF's desperation for differentiation leads to up to her having an awful idea, but it might just work out for her... somehow.Every Friday night she'll meet up with someone, they'll pay her, and they'll fuck whoever she's selling for the night. With some help from her Father (as embarrassing that is) she's sure she'll make it in the business of prostitution as a pimp.Now here's the big question: who exactly is going to be her slut?
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Everyone
Comments: 62
Kudos: 248





	1. Idea

GF brought her hands up to her face as she let out a choked sob. Another job lost, another opportunity to live off her own earned money gone.

She couldn’t even last a day.

To an outsiders point of view this wasn’t important considering GF’s family, but it sure as hell was to her. Ever since she was a little girl she was told she would live off her daddy's money, and if anything went wrong she could leach off her mom, but that never sat well with her. For years GF had strived to show her independence, logic and planning had come together, yet every time she forced it into action something went wrong. It hurt.

The sudden chirping of her ringtone brought GF out of her sorrowed dance, who could possibly be calling her now? 

The text on the screen soon made the answer clear, it was her boyfriend. Hesitantly GF picked up the call and brought her phone close to her ear.

“Hey babe, how’d the first day go?” Unbeknownst to BF opening up with that made everything worse. GF muttered out a whine before pulling herself together. The sudden odd tension made BF concerned. 

“Hey- you okay? What happened?”

“They… I slipped up, they fired me.” GF forced out those words with tears. This entire day was embarrassing. BF paused taking those words in, the silence from the other line only made GF more nervous.

“What?!”

GF flinched and whimpered at the yell. BF picked up on this and calmed himself “Sorry, I just… What type of Boss fires someone on the first day? I’m not mad at you, you know that baby?” Being yelled at was the last thing that GF needed right now. “They didn’t even tell me, all I know is that I have to take my things and go,” as if she had enough time to unpack anything.

BF raised a brow at this “Nothing? That doesn’t sound legal, maybe I could-”

“No. Let me, let me get my stuff.” GF didn’t even feel like showing her face around here again, spare herself of embarrassment. “Ah, okay. Do you want to come over to my house when done? I can get us dinner.” 

Seeing as her plans were cancelled due to the obvious, she didn’t see much harm in it. If she needed to be comforted her partner would be the best option. She couldn’t look her father in the face at the moment…

“Sure. I’m about to get to my car so you better have the food ready!.”

BF smiled, that was the attitude she wore so well “That’s my girl. I’ll See you then, I love you.”

GF sniffed and whipped the tears off her face before echoing his words back and ending the call. Today was already long as is, maybe the radio could keep her mind off the current chaos. 

Hah, as if. The car ride was long, and the fact that the only thing on the radio was Daniel Powter and his one hit wonder didn’t help improve her mood at all. Finally she made it to a channel she was content with, currently 50 cent was blasting out GF’s stereo. Oh well, she’d rather listen to rap than a pity song.

At last GF made it to her boyfriend's apartment complex. She scanned the complex before finally finding his number. A couple knocks was all it took for BF to open the door and let his lover in. GF squeezed by and sat on his mattress that was only a couple feet away. BF wasn’t exactly the richest kid on the block, but he called this small room home. He sat right next to her and brought out a greasy bag that reeked of fast food.

“Sorry I couldn’t actually make something, I don’t have enough groceries that’ll make something outside of a small snack, heh.” BF nervously opened up the bag and took out two smaller bags. He handed one over to GF, she instantly recognized the restaurant the meal came from “It’s fine, it's been awhile since I’ve had Chick-fil-a anyways. Thanks.”

They both had gotten a basic Chicken Sandwich so of course the food didn’t last long.

GF’s stomach then grumbled making her notice just how hungry she really was. She looked over, it seemed BF was still chewing the final remains of his dinner. A playful idea then popped into GF’s head.

Without warning GF sprung forwards and forced BF into making out with her, causing the male to almost choke on his food. 

GF swirled her tongue and managed to get the chewed chicken lump and she victoriously swallowed it. “Hey!” BF cried out before being silenced by another kiss, this time with more love. He grabbed onto GF’s sides as she clung onto his shoulders. BF began to trail his hands lower and lower until he had a grasp on GF’s ass. As he gave it a tight squeeze GF gasped and moaned into their kiss. All this action was making both of their privates feel pressured and overwhelmed. The rich taste of grease that was littered from their last meal only made them feel more hungry for each other. It was all too much that BF felt like he couldn’t pass this opportunity up.

“Mmph, baby please…” GF muttered out as BF broke away and altered their positions. She was now laying on her back with her legs being held up in the air. BF was currently facing her soaking crotch.  
The blue haired boy nipped at her shorts under her dress, once he tore those away he could see the outline of her pussy through her panties. He slid the drenched cloth off with ease and pressed his lips up against her vagina. 

GF moaned as she felt BF’s tongue probe her pussy. Tasting his girls juices and even slurping some down made BF’s cock hard as a rock. She tasted so fucking good. 

BF drooled out a line of saliva and lubricant as he pulled away for air. He began to kiss and suck on GF’s inner thigh, as one of his hands went and massaged her outer thigh. This went on for a couple more minutes, and soon GF’s inner thighs were decorated with hickeys. 

GF breathed out, but suddenly jolted up as she felt the nerves around her pussy spark. She looked down and it clicked together instantly. BF was now messing with her clitorous. “O-oh, you better not back out after this!” She moaned out. As if, BF hadn't even cummed yet, he was going to fuck her little pussy good just like a good boyfriend should. 

After teasing her nerves with kisses and licks BF lifted himself up and began to strip his lower half naked. His erection popped out quickly, as did a condom he had stuffed under the mattress. BF slid the cola flavored rubber around his cock hastily and once he was done he brought his hands down onto GF’s shoulders so they could face each other. Seeing his girl flustered and ready was such a turn on. 

BF brought his cock up to line up directly with GF’s opening. The both of them winced with pleasure as he slid inside of her pussy, her walls instantly clamped around him. “Do it, fuck me- ahhh!” GF screamed out in pleasure, BF didn’t even need her to finish talking to take the order. He slammed his cock in and out of her vagina at a steady pace, sweat dripped down his brow with each thrust. 

“Faster!” She demanded.

“Mm, fuck!” BF’s hips forced itself into rhythm and quickened. GF clung and dug her nails into BF’s back as she bit her lip. She knew that they both were close, that boy knew every spot to hit and how to do it!

“Aaahhhh!”

GF’s Pussy squirted out, dirtying the mattress in the process, but BF didn’t care, if anything he’d love to rest in her stains. He slapped her ass and pounded in before halting completely just to cum. If only they didn’t need a condom, now that would’ve been epic. BF bit his lip as he felt his load fill up around his tip. He pulled and sighed out to catch his breath. As he was doing so GF crawled over and bent down towards his crotch. He knew that look in her eyes…

“Don’t you want me to take the condom off first? It’s already used.” BF simply stated, but GF shook her head “What other special occasion would explain why else would you go out of your way to buy one with flavor? Trust me, I know you’ll love it.” She then dove in and began to trail her tongue from BF’s nuts to his covered tip, feeling the cum squish inside the barrier. Truth be told BF didn’t actually buy the condoms, it was given to him for free by an ex, but that way a story for another day. For now he’d relax and enjoy the show.

The brunette licked and teased at the cock that was to her disposal. It jolted with pleasure after every couple of touches “It’s cute when it twitches like that you know,” GF said before finally engulfing the boner in her mouth fully. BF awkwardly laughed in response. “Uhm, y-yeah. Oh, keep going!” She circled her tongue around and began to slightly bob. She drooled at the sweet taste.

BF’s hips went back to thrusting and soon he grabbed onto GF’s head and began banging it down to his base. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she gagged on her boyfriend's cock. Her lungs were tightening and she moaned out the remaining air she had. GF brought up her nails to claw at BF’s sides.

Before BF knew it he was cumming, overflowing the condom thus breaking it. GF felt his cum dribbled down her throat, as well as parts of the once soda themed condom.

BF removed himself, his cock dripping with saliva was now exposed to the cold world. GF coughed out and caught her breath before sitting back on the bed, BF followed after slinging the broken condom to a corner. They both laid there reaching out and holding each other close. Their hearts and minds were racing, but soon slumber would take them.

Just as GF drifted off to sleep an idea popped into her head. It be from the combination of determination, sex, or pure exhaust, whatever it was it was going to change things up. GF turned to the side to see her boyfriends now sleeping face. 

She would deal with it tomorrow, all she needed was him to cooperate.


	2. An agreement

The next day when BF woke up he soon found that GF was nowhere to be seen. Just as anxious thoughts pooled into his brain the front door opened. 

“Sorry I took your key, I didn’t have any other way to get back in.” GF said, making her return. She had a bag in hand fresh from the store. This perked BF’s interest and once she sat down he scooted over.

Hey eyed the bag, whatever was in there definitely wasn’t food. GF then pulled out a box and a selection of tight underwear. “What exactly are these for, and what’s in the box?” BF question straight to the point. GF only answered by humming and grabbing the mysterious box. 

It opened to reveal a dildo.

BF’s face flushed and he turn to his girlfriend for answers “You want to have sex again already?” Not that he wouldn’t completely mind, it just felt weird to him to jump back into their animalistic instinct so soon. 

“No silly, it’s for you!” GF then brought the dildo out of its package and brought it up. “Now bend over, I need to see how you’ll react to it.” 

BF paled and scooted back, no way was he putting that thing up his ass! Especially in front of his girlfriend of all people. “You’re joking right? What-why would I use a dildo?” His naked back hit the cold walls of his room, it seemed he was backed into a corner.

Noticing his distress GF brought a hand out and caressed his face. “Hey, don’t worry, I’ll make sure not to hurt you baby. You’ll love it, I know you will.” She gave him puppy eyes she knew he couldn’t resist. “...Ugh, okay.” BF lifted his legs up in defeat. 

“I’m not putting it in now, ya cutie! We gotta lubricate it first.” GF pushed his legs down. “What do you have in mind-” BF’s words were cut short as the dildo was stuffed into his mouth. He instantly began to struggle, but GF was there to calm him down with supportive rubs “Moving will make it worse, try giving it some licks to help things go by faster.”

BF complied, letting the sex toy invade his mouth. He forced his tongue to dance around, soon to his delight the dildo was out. 

GF removed her hand, motioning him to lift his legs back up. “Okay, now we can put it in!” BF braced himself. He felt the dildo coldy slide in and shivered. Damn his ass felt full, BF tried his best to spread his lower half out to give GF more wiggling room, and he was rewarded with the toy slipping in deeper.

“Ugh, h-how much more is left?” BF asked “Just a little more, after this I’m going to push it in and out so be ready darling.” GF replied, pushing in the dildo ever so more. BF rolled his eyes, but dealt with it anyway.   
GF finally got the entire shaft to go up her boyfriend's ass, BF’s leg twitched up and he let out a groan. “Do people usually take it all in like this?” He drew out. “Oh stop whining you baby, just enjoy the ride!” GF then grabbed the hilt on the dildo with both of her hands, shortly after she began to slam it inside and out

“Ah- you’re supposed to st-start off slow-oooh!” BF arched his back and let out a groan.

“Some customers don’t like going easy at first, you have to be prepared for that honey,” GF accidentally slipped out. “Cuh-customers? What are you talking ‘bout!?’ Brush it off, play it cool, “Oh nothing!”

If BF currently wasn’t getting his ass violated he’d continue to ask her questions. He suddenly let out a high hiss of pleasure when he felt his prostate nerves shock through his body. “Good boy, keep this up and you’ll get more of that,” GF teased and poked around the area she just hit, making more moans flow out of her boyfriend.

His cock was now fully erect and throbbing. “Go h-harder,” BF moaned those words out, with the girl's previous words in mind he began to thrust his ass down and roll his hips against the toy. GF smiled with relief, it seemed like he was finally getting the hang of following orders. “That’s how ya do it!” She cheered. 

The friction between the boy and the toy increased as time went on, BF’s body felt hot and he was already breaking out a sweat. Finally after all the hard work that was being done to his body BF arched his back and came, the stream nearly hit GF’s face in the process. “F-fuck!” With not much to support himself from the sudden ecstasy high BF leaned back onto the wall and squeezed so hard into his thighs that he gave himself a bruise.

Once that was said and done GF slid the dildo out.

“See, now didn’t I say you’d love it?” She smirked looking at the current state of the male in front of her. He was half-lidded, hair a mess, panting out, and completely red in the face… Who knew a simple dildo would be enough for all this? 

BF managed to collect himself and he lifted himself up. He felt good, but there was still one thing on his mind…

“So about that one thing you said while you were, you know. The customer thing, what’s that about?” He asked. GF wanted to slap herself, of course BF wouldn’t forget something like that so easily. Well, she was going to have to tell him sooner or later. “Please don’t be angry, how do I put this, I need you to do me a sexual favor.”

BF blinked and began to comprehend what she was saying, of course with such a flimsy answer like that he was still left confused. “You mean you just want to have sex more often, right? I can do that for you, baby!” He laughed, but he quickly shut up once he saw the conflicted look on GF’s face.

“It’s not like that, BF. Earlier when I was shopping I talked to my dad.”

The mere mention of her father was enough to send a chill down the blue haired boy's spine. “Aw shit, I didn’t fuck anything up last night, did I?”

“No, in fact it’s what helped me realize something. BF, I want to try out the world of Sex Business.” She turned facing BF, who was still in utter confusion. “There’s no way you’re selling yourself on the streets! If it’s money you need I can get a job and support us both-”

“I need this BF, I need to lay down a job, at least for right now!” GF cut him off, her face was beginning to flush with embarrassment. Why did this have to be so hard and awkward? Better get this shit over with “I’m not the one that’s going to have sex either.”

“Then who…” BF started out, but halted. It all started clicking together, the new underwear, the dildo, what she was saying when she was penetrating him, how the hell didn’t he see it sooner. 

GF saw his face and knew that he was finally aware of what was happening, and the expression that soon followed told her his answer. Things didn’t look good. “Please, I can’t do this without you!” 

BF looked away from her with discomfort, he was trying his best to find the right words, but he just couldn’t. The sudden tension was more than he'd like to handle. GF hated this. She went up to him, grabbed his hand, and pushed herself to speak. 

“It doesn’t have to be permanent, just until I can find an actual sex worker!” She begged. So many thoughts were festering inside BF’s head right now, but only one stood out. Should I? God this was so confusing.

The silence only irritated GF more. She couldn’t help but choke out a sob “P-please. I don’t like it when you don’t look at me.”

Alarmed by the sadness BF did as she asked, and he didn’t like the sight. Tears were beginning to fall down GF’s flushed cheeks, her mouth trembled with nervousness, and the puppy eyes were back again. BF made a vow that he’d beat the ever living fuck out of anyone who made his lover cry, but now? Now it was all on him. 

“You’re the only person I can rely on for this...”

With a combination of confusion, sadness, and a desire for this conversation to stop he forced out an answer.

“Fine, but… It’s only temporary, right?” 

GF looked at him with shock. He actually said yes! The sense of relief was so overwhelming she tackled BF into a tight hug. “Yes!” She breathed out. 

“M-my lungs!” BF whined. GF let him go and wiped away her tears. “Sorry!” She blurted before looking him up and down “You should really put some clothes on, how about you try out the underwear I bought you?” 

“Uh, sure. When exactly is this stuff going to happen?” BF asked as he reached for the shopping bag. “We should start in 2 weeks, but make sure to stop by my house next Friday so we can prepare you.” She answered calmly.

Talking so casually about him having sex with strangers, with his girlfriend no less, felt extremely awkward. GF handed over BF’s keys and began to head towards the front door. “You’re leaving already?”

She turned back and smiled “You aren’t the only one who has to get ready. Make sure to practice with the Dildo, oh and when you come over next week wear one of the undies! See you later, baby.” 

When GF was gone BF collapsed onto his mattress, just what the hell had he gotten himself into? Whatever was on the horizon he was sure he’d lose his cool in it, why did he just plunge into that?! BF wanted to smack himself, this was one of those things people are supposed to think about. 

“Fuck off, it’s making her happy,” BF mumbled to himself. All he had was 2 weeks, he would have to force himself to try out the clothes in the meantime. All this shit was making BF’s head hurt.

Fuck, he needed to take a nap.


	3. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I'm going to be calling the dad by Luis because its already awkward enough writing characters without actual names. If he is ever given an actual name I'll make sure to edit the chapter to it.

The past week hadn’t felt real. 

The idea of actually having his girlfriend sell him for money hadn’t settled itself into BF’s head. Even with all the text messages GF sent reminding him, BF just couldn't bring himself to face the reality that he sealed himself into. So when Friday finally came he wasn’t prepared at all. 

Not once did he try out the items GF bought him after she left. Whatever was going to happen at her house was going to be constructed sloppily on his behalf. He snagged a random pair of undies out of the selection he was given the week prior.

BF and GF had a small chat over the phone before the designated time he was supposed to arrive. Since he didn’t own a car he had to walk, not that it was much of a problem, the two lived fairly close in fact. By the time he arrived the sun was setting.

Just get it over with, maybe she’ll find someone better before next week?

GF’s house was beautiful, there wasn’t a single hair of yellow in the lawn, and the entire structure in general was massive. BF would kill for a house like this. There was a problem though, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to knock on the door. 

There was a reason why GF and BF mostly hung out at the latters place, and it was GF’s father. You’d think an Ex-Rockstar would be chill, but the dude almost snapped BF’s neck the first time they met. Overprotective was an accurate word for the man.

Just as the thought of turning around came into BF’s mind the door swung open. 

GF stared at him for a second, noting the funny look on his face, before moving to the side “I knew you’d show up, come inside!” A couple seconds after BF walked in the door GF grabbed him by the shoulder.

“You okay? You look a little pale.” She had a concerned look as she examined him further. Nope, not like your dad doesn’t hate me or anything, BF thought to himself. “I-I’m fine, uhm what exactly are we going to do here?” 

GF’s face switched back to a smile and she began to lead him forward “We should do this in the basement, just follow me.”

Once the duo made it down to said area BF was surprised to see that they weren’t alone. “See Daddy, I told you he’d come!” In front of them stood GF’s father with an annoyed look on his face.

GF knew the relationship between her father and pretty much all of her lovers wasn’t great, and that she’d rather not involve any family members, but there was no way she’d make it out there without any help. And she knew that her father was the only person who could do it. 

“Uh, Hi sir,” BF awkwardly mumbled out. GF nudged her boyfriend forward before cutting into the tension “Daddy, you said you’d help us, right? How about you guys talk things over while I get everything ready.” GF gave one last look telling the two to play nice. After that she made it upstairs to retrieve some necessary items.

“Why are you doing this?” GF’s dad was the first one to break the silence. “I-huh?” BF was caught off guard. Their first moments alone and he was thrown a question just like that! The unclear answer made the purple man pissed “You doing this for my daughter, or are you just that much of a whore?”

“The first one, sir.”

“I doubt that, and call me Luis.” The old man gruffed out. BF furrowed his brow, what the fuck was that supposed to mean? As if the other man could read his mind he began to speak “I know you’re just another gold digger, so if you aren’t ready to bend to my daughters every want and need get the fuck out of my house.” 

This is why they couldn’t get along, Luis loved to piss off anyone who came near his daughter that wasn’t him. “I’m only here because GF needs me right now, and if you’re so against it why are you allowing this sex work shit to happen?” If BF wasn’t agitated before he definitely was now. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid. I’m only doing this so she can realize the literal lowlife you are.” Luis glared out. Ugh, why did he have to be so difficult? Just as BF opened his mouth to defend himself the Ex-Rockstar spoke.

“You know what a contract is, boy?” Luis said, eyeing him. Boyfriend tried his best not to snap back, just because he wasn’t filthy rich didn’t mean he doesn’t know about basic paper signings. “I’m perfectly aware of what those are.” After BF’s reply Luis slipped out papers that no normal human being could read in one sitting. 

“Perfect, you should know how to sign this then?” Luis glared down, letting the obvious message send. If BF didn’t sign this paper there was no way he was going to get beyond this point. 

“Correct. You got something I can sign with?” Just play it cool man, just get it over with. 

Luis answered by handing over a pen. Without much thought BF scribbled down his signature and handed the papers back. “Well you’re an idiot, I’ll give you that,” Luis laughed. If that was a joke BF didn’t find it very funny. 

“Kid, you have no idea what you just tangled yourself up in.” Immediately after those words left the older man's lips he kneed BF so hard in the stomach he doubled over. “Agh- what the hell?!” BF coughed out. The second he got a grasp of his composure back Luis smacked him square in the face.

BF’s face stung like a bitch, he didn’t even realize he started crying from the pain until his tears irritated his already inflamed cheek. “D-dude, what the fuck!” BF cried out. Luis cracked his knuckles and prepared to hit him again.

“Daddy stop!” The sudden yell caught both of the boy’s attention, GF was standing on the stairs with a shocked expression, she had dropped a bag presumingly filled with whatever she got from upstairs.

She rushed over and helped BF up before glaring at her dad for his sudden outrage “Why are you hurting him? We’re supposed to teach him how to deal with customers, not whatever this is!” GF felt her heart pang as she saw the tears rolling down her boyfriend's face.

Luis wanted to roll his eyes. “Sweetie I’m just teaching him discipline. He’s ours now, he has to obey, if not he’ll get out of hand.” Discipline my ass! BF felt so embarrassed and angry, if he wasn’t so focused on the horrid sensation flustering his face he’d start yelling about how the old man was full of shit. 

“We haven’t even started yet, just… Whatever, come on BF let’s get you some ice.” The couple left the father downstairs in the basement. Since they were finally alone GF knew she had to question BF about what happened. Once they made it to the Kitchen GF went to the freezer and snatched an ice pack. BF accepted it hastily.

“Can you speak?” The brunette asked, she examined him to see if he needed anymore help. “Y-ah, s’not that bad,” BF forced out “I’m okay.”

“What exactly happened back there?”

If this wasn’t GF he was talking to he’d insult her father in the worst ways possible. “I have no idea, one second he’s having me sign some shit, the next he snaps.” GF frowned at his recounting. She felt conflicted for both parties, she knew that she’d most likely never have the full story, but she still knew one thing “I won't leave you alone with him again.”

BF felt reassured by the promise, but a feeling of damaged pride was festering in his gut. “GF, why does your dad hate me?” He got that the guy was protective, but what just happened was assault. The girl just sighed. Ever since Mom left her Father everything felt wrong. His anger, the way he treated other men, all of it was just wrong. 

She didn’t know the answer to that question, so she made it apparent. “I’m not sure, but let's go back to the basement, your cheek looks much better!” BF let out a whimper, but forced himself to face Luis again. 

Do it for your girl, man!

“Back so soon?” Luis said looking at BF, obviously waiting for a response. He frowned when he didn’t get one, but he let it slide for his daughter. “Fine then, let's get this done with.” 

GF led the still recovering boy over near a set of boxes, Luis soon appeared with the bag that was dropped earlier. “Lay down and take off your pants, baby.” BF complied to GF’s words and did just that. He leaned back on a box and slipped down into his undies. 

“Polka-dot? Really?” Luis raised a brow at BF’s underwear, even if the dude was a prostitute in the making, wearing something like that was a fashion crime. GF giggled to herself about the undies choice, much to BF’s dismay. It wasn’t like he actually planned wearing them “Whatever...” he rolled his eyes. 

Luis handed over a bottle of lube and a selection of toys. GF decided that they’d start out with anal beads. “I didn’t buy much, but I wanted to see how you’d deal with something other than a dildo.” 

Once he knew she was ready, BF gladly took off his underwear, GF coated the beads in lube and popped the top inside her boyfriend's ass. BF squeaked out a grunt, it obviously wasn’t as big as the dildo, but it sure felt weird. 

Luis comically stuck his tongue out and looked away in disgust at the sight. “Don’t mind him, you look great.” BF blushed at the sudden support, his hand balled itself into a fist once he felt more beads enter him.

“Good, take it all in.”

Before long all the beads were stuffed up BF’s ass. Now all GF had to do was yank them out by their string. BF’s insides clung to the beads tightly, so when GF decided to pull on them BF couldn’t help but moan due to the pressure. His cock began to twitch to life and soon he was fully erect. 

The click of a lighter was heard, soon the room smelt like smoke. Luis was probably downing a pack of cigarettes to this. If you had to listen to your kid do sexual shit with their partner who wouldn’t.

GF continued to pull each bead out one by one, each pull was harder than the last. “H-how much more?” BF panted out. GF yanked again before answering “Almost there, sweetie.”

And just like that the Anal Beads were taken out as soon as they were put in. 

GF brought up the next item, a handheld vibrator. Seeing as how BF was still erect it was a perfect time to test out his sensitivity. She switched the device on and wasted no time pressing it to his exposed skin. 

“Aw, fuck!” The high pitched squeal caught Luis’ attention, turning his view back to the boxes he snickered. BF was waylaid by the vibrator. He could feel the jolts echo through his body, his cock twitched to the attention. GF could tell just by looking at his face that he loved every second of it. “Just like that!”

Luis couldn’t help but find the entire plan they had for the night stupid. Using sex toys as a way of preparation, especially objects that functioned differently than an actual customer? It felt pointless. Unless BF was going to have sex with a horny robot he didn’t want to hear it. 

Just as BF came from all the vibrations GF’s father intervened “Sweetie, I know you’re having fun and all, but I doubt this will actually help his performance. How about we cut to the chase and skip the toys?” Luis then turned to said toys, noting that not a single prominently male consumed toy was present. He had his theories as to why and it made him pissed.

Nevertheless, tonight wasn’t getting any younger, so it would be wise not to fester on that for too long. He took out the contract and placed it on one of the boxes.

GF knew exactly what her father meant and she stepped aside giving the two males room. BF on the other hand was confused, a flower of fear blossomed in his stomach as he came down from his previous bliss. “Honey, would you mind going upstairs for a bit?” 

Thinking back to earlier GF decided on her answer “I promised him I wouldn’t leave him alone, Daddy.” GF wasn’t a person to go back on her word, and Luis knew this. He let out an irritated groan before complying “Fine.” The man did his best to ignore the uneasiness of how his daughter was going to watch him as he began to unbuckle his pants.

BF instantly knew what was about to happen and backed away. His back hit the boxes behind him and he realized he was cornered. Luis huffed at this reaction “Listen here boy I don’t want to do this anymore than you do, but just to remind you, we’re doing this for my kid. Try not to squirm and cry like a baby while we do this.”

As uncomfortable as the situation was BF knew that he’d be letting GF down if he didn’t take what was coming his way. To his shock though he was halted just as he opened his legs up. “You really think I’m just going to screw you like that? Kid, I’m not even half-hard, now get on your hands and knees and do your job.” Luis then stripped his belt off, his pants quickly fell to the floor. 

Gulping at the sight, BF trudged his way forward. The poor boy had to remind himself that this was actually happening. He could hear GF laughing at his embarrassed face as he stared directly at Luis’ cock. Just pretend she isn’t here, don’t make this worse for yourself.  
“Well boy? You lookin’ isn’t going to get me any harder than I already am.” 

BF wasn’t sure exactly what to do, he only had sex with another man an insignificant of times, and it would mostly be just anal, anything other than that was just kissing. With time not on his side BF dived in with the first thing that came to mind, sucking.

When BF’s tongue came into contact with the limp dick he couldn’t help but cringe at it’s rough texture. God he could taste the other man's pubes. Pushing that aside BF slammed his mouth down on the cock before going up and repeating. After doing this notion a couple times he could feel the older man's cock slightly rise, but it only left at that. “No need to go so hard!” Luis laughed at his own shitty pun just as removed BF from his cock. 

Out of nowhere GF showed up near the two and placed a hand on BF’s shoulder “Here, let me help! I know how to get a man going.” She winked at BF, who blushed. 

“Try to take everything easier, moving too fast can kill the mood.” She guided him down to the barely alive penis and he took the tip in at a calmer pace. “Good! Now try to bob your head back and forth, not too hard though.” Luis was about to express how weirded out he felt with those words coming out of his daughter, but instead he let out a groan as he felt BF obey her orders. Now they were talking!

“Kind of sad my kid has to help you out, don’t mess this up for yourself,” even when he was getting sucked off Luis couldn’t hold himself back from mocking BF. If he was less vulnerable and GF wasn’t there, BF would’ve snapped the cock in his mouth between his teeth right then and there. 

Soon BF had found rhythm in the act as if it were a dance. GF felt proud as she saw how easily he was adjusting “Now try to use your tongue.” She said, and he did just that. Remembering back to when GF was sucking his cock the previous week he began to swirl his tongue around making the older man let out an aroused sigh. BF could feel the cock begin to harden against his tongue. 

Luis snaked his hand onto BF’s head and threw his cap off “Hey-!” BF cried out, but his mouth was forced towards the purple man's nuts. He wasn’t the only one caught off guard by the sudden switch up “Daddy we’re supposed to lead him through this!” GF whined.

“As if a customer is going to tell him their every move, sticking to a simple suck seems boring, now get to lickin’!” Luis glared down at BF, who was currently suffocating in the other man's musty lower jungle. GF knew her dad was right, but she still didn’t approve of it. She let out a huffed sigh “BF, please just do what he says, I’ll be rooting for you.” She’d kiss her partner to make him feel better, but didn’t for obvious reasons. The girl returned back to the previous area she was in, distancing herself from the show.

BF tore his tongue out and licked Luis’ hairy nuts, he shuddered, tasting the saltiness of the sweaty pubes. As his tongue continued to dance around to both parts of the sack Luis was getting harder, and just as BF improvised by beginning to such at the nuts Luis became fully erect. 

The Ex-Rockstar tangled his fingers into BF’s hair and forced him away. The younger of the two was gasping for air. “See? It shouldn't take too much to get a guy hard. Now bend over, we’re just starting.” Luis pushed the smaller male down and immediately lined his cock up to BF’s ass.  
A moment of silence was shared with the small group before a loud smack echoed throughout the basement. BF yelped out, a stinging sensation similar to the one he felt on his face earlier was slapped onto his ass. 

“Daddy don’t be too rough!” GF called out. 

Whatever… Luis grabbed BF by the shoulders and pulled the boy up close to him “I’m going to fuck you just like you fucked my daughter,” He growled out low enough for GF not to hear. BF gulped, was it wrong he found that arousing?

“Wait, you should put on a condom!” BF said, Luis bit back on shooting out a sarcastic remark “What client pays money to just waste it on a condom? Also you should learn how to clean this shit out of your ass, kid.”

After being thrown back down to the ground BF felt Luis’ entire cock enter him without a second to spare. “Ah- too fast!” BF scratched out, only now realizing how big his girlfriend's dad was. “Get used to it, you’re the street's tool now.” Luis was trying his best not to curse in front of his daughter, but the tightness around his cock was killing him.

“No one cares what you feel like, your job is to please the customer,” Luis added before making his first thrust. BF’s body rocked against the ground and he let out a desperate moan. All the pressure in his ass was making his erection come back.”Come on and prove yourself!”

GF felt uneasy, but decided to brush this off as dirty talk. The practice was common anyways, obviously it would bleed into both hers and BF’s work life, why not prepare for it now? 

BF couldn’t think properly as he was being jammed into, his face felt hot and his legs began to tremble due to the force. “Fuuuck!” He drooled out. 

“That’s right, take it in ya bottomfeeder.” Luis could feel BF’s insides twitch around him, it was making his balls ache with pleasure. Watching all this go down GF couldn’t help but begin to feel hot and bothered. unbeknownst to the sex duo she sat down and began to finger herself to the scene in front of her. 

Luis spanked BF again, his reward was a pained gasp followed by a moan. “Mm-ah! Fuck, go faster!” BF sung out. Suddenly a strangled bundle of moans poured off of BF’s lips. Luis smirked, looks like he found a certain someone's prostate.

The sudden burst of moans made GF let out a moan of her own, too soft for the others to hear her. She added fingers into her entrance and was playing with the head of her hood. It felt so wrong, but so right. She could feel her legs begin to shake with pleasure.

Back to the boys Luis was still pounding into a completely helpless BF. The nerves in the small boy's body were going apeshit, soon a string of semen busted out of his cock. BF collapsed with a hard grunt, leaving himself to be fucked like a sex doll by Luis, who was dissatisfied by BF’s sudden uninvolvment.

“Get up, we aren’t done here!” Luis barked out, he then grabbed BF by his sides and hoisted him up into the air. The man's hands trailed down to hold BF up by clinging to his thighs, BF was jarred by being held up in the air, he snatched onto Luis’ shoulder for support.

Soon the two were back to what they were doing, BF groaned out, his cock twitched with each thrust. “Ah, harder, ah!” Drool dripped down the subs chin and his breaths were getting more rapid. Luis happily agreed to this and fucked BF silly, his balls were practically slapping against the others ass. 

Suddenly a moan was emitted from a different person, Luis turned his head to be greeted with a sight that shocked him. His daughter was masturbating to him fucking her boyfriend, and she had just squirted all over the floor. His attention was brought back to the man in his hands once he felt his shoulder get tugged on. 

BF was smiling out of pure pleasure at him. Luis wanted to shake his head, the poor fool was completely lost to lust. Hell, it felt like the little creep loved being watched while getting fucked by someone more than half his age…

BF gasped for air so he could speak, he was clearly uninterested in keeping their current situation at a halt “Come on old man, don’t disappoint our girl!” He moaned out.

Luis could hear GF groan with pleasure and pant, and to think it was partly his fault. He had no idea how he felt about it, but after giving himself a mental slap he knew what had to be done. Get this over with.

“You know I wouldn’t!” With an evil grin he grabbed tightly onto BF’s ass and thrusted back in. “Oh God, shit- hit me right there!” BF cried, all this pounding was making his asshole ache, but at this point he couldn’t give a single fuck. All he wanted was to produce and be filled with cum.

GF continued to finger herself and rub her clitorous, seeing her lover so sexually bothered and exposed was a major turn on. Sparks of pleasure danced from her vagina to her belly, making her vagina twitch around herself.

“Keep going you two!” She cheered out.

Luis could feel that he was going to cum soon, and judging by the twitches he was feeling around his dick BF was going to cum soon as well. Hotness spread right from the old man's stomach and to his cock, his balls tightened and he slammed into BF for the final time. Overwhelmed by his withdrawal Luis bit down hard onto BF’s shoulder letting out a growl into the ear of his daughter's lover. BF curled his toes with pleasure as he felt cum pump into his ass, so much to the point that he came himself, he shot partly onto his inner thigh, the rest splattered on the floor. 

After dumping his semen in the boy Luis immediately removed his hands, causing BF to fall to the hard floor. As the purple man was buckling his pants back up BF’s face connected to the floor through his drool. The latter was a shaking mess. 

“Remember kid, if anyone wants to cum in you more than once they have to pay extra. Now what do you say to the nice customer once he’s finished using you?” 

“T-thank you sir…” BF droned out, too tired to properly function beyond simple words. The Ex-Rockstar scoffed before turning around “Please, I told you to call me Luis.”

After picking up his contract from the boxes his attention was easily taken away from the funny looking young adult as he remembered his daughter was still in the room “Hey sugar, how about we forget this part happened?” Luis walked up to his daughter, he cringed as he saw the mess she made. 

She only mumbled out her agreement. 

“I’ll be upstairs honey, make sure that boy doesn’t get out of hand, he’s ours now.” Luis then handed over the stack of papers. Only when her father was gone did she realize what he meant. 

GF looked over with concern at BF, cum dripping from his ass down his still shaking legs. A sudden wave of guilt hit her. What exactly happened when she left her father and boyfriend alone, and why did BF sign a contract that legally turned him into their property.


	4. Bath Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to take a break from the sex. Think of this as an intermission of some sorts! If you don't care much for something like that then you can skip this chapter and read the next one, whenever that comes out.

BF’s body felt cold when he woke up. His face was sticking to the floor through a dry puddle of drool and his head was banging. 

He winced as he heard a voice call out to him “Oh, you’re awake!” Turning his head he saw none other than GF. BF tried to force himself up, but a sharp pain from his ass left him trembling. GF rushed over to give him a shoulder to lean on. 

“Erm, what happened to me?” BF groggily asked. “You don’t remember? You and Daddy…” GF gestured her fingers to represent anal sex. BF paled and nearly fell over again, luckily GF had a tight grip. 

“Crap, everything hurts, ugh!” The boy complained as his girlfriend hoisted him up to his feet. She led the two near the exit of the basement. GF grunted as she tugged on the other “Lord it feels like I’m dragging you, try to move your legs more please!” Just as they made it to the door BF realized that he was only wearing his shirt. 

“Can we go back down real quick? I don’t feel like walking around with myself exposed like this.” He said trying to tug the girl back, but her grip held strong. “Sorry, but you need to take a bath! I can wash your clothes, but in the meantime you’ll have to wear something else.”

Just great. 

BF got fucked by his babes dad, and now he was going to have to wear another person's clothes. It was obvious whose clothes he was going to wear, everything in Luis’s wardrobe was far too big for him. GF gave him a reassuring smile and continued to walk the duo to the bathroom “Come on, ya goof. You’ll feel so much better once you’re clean.” 

During their small journey Luis was nowhere to be seen, and BF wouldn’t have it any other way.

Finally they made it to the bathroom. GF sat BF down on the toilet and stripped him of his shirt. There was a noticeable difference in the fabric, the shoulder piece was broken! BF stared at the missing chunk with astonishment, memories of last night finally came flooding back. Looks like he wouldn’t be wearing that shirt anymore “Just… start the bath already.”

“If you insist!” GF chirped and turned the tub knob to the side, releasing water from the pipes. She pressed the drain down so the tub could fill. “Usually I’d make you take a shower, but I feel like this will help more with your current situation.” She added before helping BF into the tub.

BF gritted his teeth as he felt his ass hit the tub floor. GF looked at him with sympathy and brought out a shampoo bottle. “Just relax while I do all the work, baby.” She didn’t need to tell him twice. 

GF cupped a pool of water in her hands and splashed it on to BF’s head. This continued until BF was drenched. Once satisfied with her work she decided to turn the faucet off, the tub was finally filled up. 

BF hummed out as he felt GF’s hands tangle through his hair, it felt nice. He tilted his head to let GF slide her hands to the side of his head. Feeling her like this was helping BF’s headache diminish. 

GF smiled at his calmed state, but alas not all good things last forever. Like earlier she grabbed up some water and splashed it all over BF. He squirmed a bit, but GF managed to get the shampoo out. “Now that that’s over let’s move on to washing your body!”

BF instantly pressed himself against the side of the tub, inching away. “What’s wrong?” GF asked, raising a brow. BF began to blush before speaking “I can do that myself, you know!” Yes, he had been sexually touched by the woman in front of him before, but letting her scrub in places that he doesn’t even take notice of outside of baths? That felt weird.

“Come on, we both know you can’t clean everything by yourself, especially with you not even being able to walk properly.”

He cringed at her words, but knew that it was true. “Come on, BF. Just let me help you.”

Remember, get it over with. Do it for your girl.

BF lifted up his arm, signalling GF to wash it. She didn’t waste time grabbing a bar of soap and scrubbing him down. It felt weird to be bathed by someone else, BF couldn’t help but giggle at the ticklish feeling he was getting, hoping that GF wouldn’t take notice.

Bad news for him, she did. Smirking evilly GF trailed the bar down and began to probe at his slightly bruised sides. “Ticklish, are you?” His only reply was a small fit of laughter.

GF loved seeing BF’s smile. 

BF playfully pushed at GF, only motivating her further. She began to attack his stomach, adding her fingers to the combination to help spread out the soap up to his chest. GF heard her boyfriend's breath hitch with a laugh as she went under his belly button to scrub. 

Suddenly GF felt a rumble against her hand. She only now took into consideration that BF hadn’t had breakfast yet. Maybe she shouldn’t be tickling him right now.

“I’ll get you breakfast after this,” she said, removing her hand and washing it off “I’ll inspect this tickling problem of yours later.” She winked then splashed water onto BF’s skin.

Coming back to his senses BF began to expose himself to the water, letting the soap rinse off. It didn’t take long for GF to gently scrub the rest of his body and repeat this action. He let out a couple chuckles here and there but that was it. 

“Now this part might feel weird, but I’m going to need you to show me your ass.” BF knew exactly what she wanted to do, thinking back to Luis he knew that not all customers were going to like wearing condoms. 

He did as GF told and twisted his body into a new position, showing her his butt. She spread his cheeks apart and examined what she had to work with “Good news, some of the cum came out while I was washing you!” GF then brought up her bar of soap. “Cum usually comes out by itself, but I’ll help since you must be exhausted.”

BF grimaced as he felt GF wash his ass out. He hoped that his first customer wasn’t a dude. 

Before long the wash was already over. GF went over to the drain and unplugged it, before turning to BF to speak “Stay here, I’ll get you a towel and clothes.” And like that she left him alone in the tub.

BF looked down at his hands, alone with his thoughts. The feeling of regret didn’t mix well with hunger. He knew that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d have to wash off after getting fucked. Looking down he watched as the tub drained. Just as BF began to think about what could happen in the future the door creaked open.

He turned to the door, unsurprised to see GF back. She had fresh clothes and a towel, she set them both near the bathroom sink. The brunette came to BF’s side and helped him up and out of the tub “Try to move up with your legs.” GF said before letting him go. 

Pain still stabbed at BF’s rear, but minus the slight trembling BF could stand up on his own now. 

GF grabbed the towel and started to dry him off, she ruffled up his blue hair and wiped his sides down dry before finishing up and giving him the clothes. 

The clothes in question were a pair of teal shorts and a pink t-shirt with a character from the hit show ‘My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic’ plastered on it. BF looked unimpressed “Babe are you serious right now?” GF shook her head “Sorry, but these were the only clean clothes I had that wasn’t a dress. We can go shopping for new clothes later.”

BF slipped on the offered clothes in defeat, an embarrassing blush overtook his facial features.

“It’s not that bad! You look cute in them.” GF pitied him while trying to hold back her laughter at the same time. Her focus was then altered as she heard a grumble. Instantly remembering her plans she grabbed BF by the hand and led him out of the Bathroom.

“Let’s go get some breakfast.”


	5. Getting started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hype week 5 came out and its AWESOME
> 
> sorry if this ones shorter than expected! dealing with sickness, shitty internet, and school all at the same time made this hard to write. also in case you havent read the tags I've decided to use Lila (Skids mom) instead of the spooky boiz. just a heads up :3

Finally the first night of BF’s Prostitution job had arrived. Since it was cold and both BF and GF were noobs to their new jobs Luis decided to throw them a bone and personally find someone for their first gig. He had met up with an old friend and managed to convince them to be his daughters first customer. 

The friend in question was a lady, her name was Lila. She was a mother with a love for Holidays, she housed two children she loved dearly. 

Recently the lady had been under stress, so Luis being the good friend that he is reached out and offered her a reliever. She agreed on the condition that he monitored her kids and made sure they didn't get Covid.

The man didn’t like the idea of leaving his daughter alone with her boyfriend, or babysitting in general, but he would do anything for his princess. Lila just got finished tidying up when she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed to the door and as expected it was Luis.

The two greeted their hellos before confirming everything. “Just meet up with them at your place?” The lady asked. The man nodded “Yup. And remember, if the twerp gives ya problems you can be mean,” Luis then looked around “where are the kids?” Just as he asked that a loud noise echoed through the house.

A boy in a skeleton costume appeared out of thin air with another boy that was dressed up like a pumpkin. “There they are! Now I’ll be home by 11pm, I hope you know what you’re doing Luis.” Lila then went past the man and began to open the door. 

“Please, I raised one, how bad could two be? See ya, Lila!”

Once the door was shut Luis turned to the children, both were staring at him creepily. “Uh, you guys like cartoons?” He awkwardly asked. 

The one in the skeleton costume was the first to speak. “You look spooky! You like the spooky month too?!” The kids inched closer with each word. As they began to question him about his eyes Luis let out a growl. This was going to be a long night...

Meanwhile Lila was driving to the designated destination she was given. It didn’t take her long to pull up to Luis’ house. Once there she knocked on the door before it swung open to reveal GF. The smaller girl's eyes widened as she realized why the other was there.

Before GF could even greet Lila BF’s voice grabbed both of their attention. “Who’s at the door, babe?” GF felt a snap of embarrassment while Lila knowingly smiled. She moved out of the way to let the customer inside.

When inside, Lila set her purse down and rummaged around its insides “How much for an hour?” She asked. GF decided to start things slow since BF was a noob. “How about $100?”

Lila pursed her lips, but dug out the cash anyways. 

When the money was handed over BF entered the living room, he was about to ask his question from earlier again but stopped once he saw the new lady.

“He’s a short one, hm? I hope his dick makes up for that.” It took BF a second to comprehend what Lila meant by that, and when he did he glared at her. 

BF stomped forward like an angry child. “Just who do you think you are?!” He snapped trying to assert himself. Lila gave an odd look to GF because of this “You might want to straighten this one out, he seems… gutsy.” Lila then snatched BF by the hand and stared into his soul.

“You shouldn’t disrespect a customer, I was only playing with you.” Her expression softened, but it only left BF confused. GF found the situation jarring, but carried along with the plan. “Sorry about that Lila!” GF spurted out. Ugh, why the hell did her dad have to be friends with weirdos.

Lila, who was still gripping BF’s arm only smiled “For now it’s fine. It’s his first night so I’ll let it slide. Now how about we have some privacy?” 

BF didn’t exactly feel comfortable with being stuck in the same room with the lady, but he had a job to do. Besides, it’s not like he was having sex with Luis again. “Uh, let’s go.” He said, letting GF know he was okay with this.

“You know where to take her.” GF finally let out. She put the cash away and left her boyfriend to finish the job. 

BF walked Lila to the basement in silence. He felt nervous, not only did their introductions go badly, but this was his real first customer. As he was thinking of ways to apologize they arrived at the basement.

“It looks so different without people!” Lila said as she gazed around. BF raised a brow “You’ve been here before?”

She smiled as she thought of the past “Of course, Luis loves to throw parties for the holidays! I’m shocked you didn’t know, he invites almost everyone he knows.”

Not once in the entire year he’s known his girlfriend's dad had BF been invited to some sort of party. Hell, it was strange he was hearing this from a customer first instead of GF. BF pouted and tried changing the subject. “I feel like we started off on the wrong foot.”

Lila was already stripping herself so BF decided to do the same “You could say. I think it’s odd that you’re dating your, what's the word… Madam?” She said as she slipped off her bra, letting her breast bounce out to the world. 

BF still felt uncomfortable. “Let’s skip the chat and get this over with.” Both of them were now fully nude, save for BF’s hat. 

“Are you going to…”

“No. The hat stays on.”

Lila shrugged, but laid herself down on the cold ground. She’d have to inform GF to find a better fucking place for future consumers. “Come now boy, we only have an hour!” BF rolled his eyes before trying to erect himself. His cock began to stiffen, and that was good enough for him.

“How about we don’t start with the main part. You can suck on my boobs.” Lila said, cupping one of her pale breasts. BF decided to follow her rhythm and did as asked. He pressed his lips against her left nippile and managed to suck it inside his mouth. 

Lila let out a small hum as she felt the warm saliva and pressure overtake her tit. BF began to lick at and nibble and soon he cupped the other breast in his hand to massage it. 

It didn’t take long for them to grind against each other. Lila was now aroused and she spread her body out to give BF more room. He moaned at the now drool coated nipple, the tension against his crotch was starting to drive him nuts. 

He pulled away and gasped for air. Signs of a hickey were now on Lila’s breast. “C-can we do it now?” BF panted out. What he was referring to was obvious. 

Instead of replying Lila stuffed his mouth with her other breast. BF struggled and sucked against the tit. His moans vibrated through her chest and she couldn’t help but let out a moan of her own. 

She held him there until she saw his dick twitch with excitement. When released BF was back to gasping for air. He coughed out some of his own spit.

“Someone is eager.” Lila smirked. She suddenly overpowered BF and pinned him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. “I call the shots here!” She then trailed down until her face reached BF’s crotch. 

Lila began to kiss at his cock, pre was already dripping from it. BF blushed and opened his legs up. Lila didn’t hesitate to grab the other by his inner thighs to hold him. 

Soon kisses became licks. Lila’s tongue traced around the head of BF’s cock and he mumbled out a moan. He could feel the lady’s hot breath tickle him down to his balls. BF squired a bit in Lila’s grasp, but what made him jolt to a stop was the unexpected hot wetness that consumed his dick.

Lila had decided that now was the perfect time to start sucking BF off. 

She began to bob her head back and forth, sending shock waves through BF’s body. His leg jittered in her hand with pleasure. 

The familiar feeling of hotness in his belly made BF aware of what was going to come next “I think I’m going to cum!” Due to the outburst Lila removed her face entirely from his crotch. She began to jerk his own semen out of him with her hand. 

Just like that cum shot out of his tip. 

BF was panting out, but his attention was drawn back to the lady in front of him when he felt her place a hand on his chest. “Hm, you seem ready enough. Okay, let’s start!” Lila suddenly grabbed at his cock again and slammed her vagina down on it. 

Surprised by this BF grabbed onto Lila’s thighs for support. “You sure you don’t want a condom?” He groaned out as he adjusted to her inner walls. Lila only shook her head. “I’m on the pill. I already have enough kids!”

BF felt a sense of relief on that part, but he couldn’t help but feel put off from everything. He always wore condoms when putting his dick in someone. He never fucked his own girlfriend without a condom either, yet here he was. 

Lila could sense his uncertainty and frowned “You nervous? Am I going too fast?” She knew that he was the one that was supposed to ask those questions, but Lila couldn’t help but take pity on the poor noobie. 

“No, I’m just being stupid.” He mumbled out. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself, he already embarrassed himself earlier with the dick joke, why make things worse?

Lila hummed out in response, but she left it at that “Alright, you can start moving now.”

BF forced his hips forward, he found that he could move around easily. The only real difficulty he had was that Lila was much bigger than him, but that was thankfully it.

Lila smiled with each thrust, she moaned out and began to move her hips as well. Before long the pressure got to her pussy, and after a couple more thrust from the two she began to flutter with pleasure. Her vagina shivered and added more pressure to BF’s cock.

He let out a mewl and his grip on her thighs tightened. BF jerked himself up and continued to pound himself into Lila’s front entrance. 

Lila’s eyes widened and a parade of pleasure left her lips. BF felt something warm trickle down his crotch. She had squirted on him. BF shifted as he felt her liquids drip down to and off his balls. He breathed out with labor and soon he felt like cumming again.

“D-do you want it inside?” He managed to force out.

Lila smiled, gripped onto him, and made sure to keep her bottom down. “Yes!” 

That was all BF needed to hear to release his semen inside of her. Both of them groaned out when feeling the load fill up Lila’s vagina. BF slipped out with a grunt.

Lila pushed herself up, snapping BF out of the moment in the process. He felt her alter their form and soon found his mouth pressed up against her vagina. It was obvious what she wanted so BF was going to give it. 

The two of them didn’t even speak, BF just began to slurp and taste his cum along with Lila’s juices. The lady started to grind against his face, smearing her lubricant all over BF’s mouth.

BF continued to explore at the vagina with his tongue, his cock began to throb back to life with each lick. “Mmm, just like that.” Lila mumbled out. She moaned and dipped her head back, her pussy twitched with pleasure against the prostitute's tongue.

When the two of them decided to depart BF was gasping for air. The sticky juices left on his face after his most recent meal were dripping down his chin as he did so. Once BF’s lungs were satisfied he looked at Lila.

She smiled at him, and BF hummed out proudly from the approval.

BF picked himself up and wiped off the sweat that was building on his head. His small break was cut short when Lila pushed him back down onto the ground. “Ack!” He squeaked out with the impact.

“Silly boy, we aren’t finished yet. There’s still another 30 minutes to spare!”

BF gulped nervously. Looks like Luis wasn’t the only one going through a tough night…


	6. Just a quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis comes home drunk and feels violent. After a small argument with BF things escalate for the worse... let's just say that not even sex can stop Luis from loving to harm those he views as lesser than him.

By the time Lila’s hour was up BF felt his legs starting to numb. He thrusted more than a normal person should that night. He didn’t need GF’s help cleaning up this time seeing as all he needed to do was wash his dick off. He could bathe the rest of his body the next day.

Once BF was fully clothed he made his way to the living room to meet up with his girlfriend. He managed to catch the last bits of a conversation between Lila and GF.

“I’d recommend finding a better place to fuck and more training, but other than that I’d call it a passing performance.” Not long after saying that Lila stated that she’d recommend BF to some of her friends. Once she left the blue haired boy revealed himself.

GF smiled in his direction, but the look faded when she looked at his exhausted state.

“How about you stay the night? It’s pretty late and you look tired.” GF offered. If BF wasn’t so done with the night he’d object since Luis would get bitchy about it, but frankly he couldn’t give a rats ass on a stick what the old man thought right now. “Myah.” he mumbled out before jumping on the couch.

GF giggled at him and decided to sit on the couch too. She snatched the remote up and flipped the TV on. “You up for Shrek 2?”

She took his yawn for a yes.

The couple watched the movie and soon fell asleep on the couch together. The peace wouldn’t last long though…

Luis made it home once the credits began rolling. He busted the door open with one hand, the other was currently holding a bottle of liquor. It was safe to say that he was never babysitting again. Looking to the side the sight of BF snoring on the couch spotted the old man's eyes. Luis let out a grumble and angrily slammed the door shut. Just why the fuck was that little bitch still here?

The loud slam was enough to make BF stir. “Hello?” Was the first thing he sputtered out of slumber. It didn’t take long for him to see the red eyes glaring at him. “Oh, it’s you.”

“‘Oh, it’s you’.” Luis mocked back in a squeaky voice. Both of the men weren’t in the mood to deal with either of their bullshit, but the Ex-Rockstar was always one to push. “God you reek. Take a shower, whore.” Luis’ scowled as the stench of dried sweat and body odor hit him.

BF quickly grew annoyed and spat back “You’re one to talk, you drunk old fuck.”

The sex worker knew that the outcome from that comment wouldn’t of been good, but he didn’t expect for Luis to grab his neck. BF choked out as the pressure blocked off his breathing. He clawed at the fist wrapped around him, but the force only grew stronger.

“O-off!” BF choked out. Luis smiled at the display of pain from the smaller male. His grin widened as he saw BF’s face turn from a stressed pink to a hopeless blue. 

Sadly for Luis his fun had to end once he felt BF’s pace slow almost to a halt. As much as he would like to kill the short idiot his legal record was already shitty enough. The second BF was released he coughed out for air. Sprinkles of spit flew out in the process, some landed on Luis and that only made the purple man more irritated. “You really drool on anything, don’t ya you fucking moron?” He growled out as BF was heavily panting. BF glared up at the man and choked out the following words “F-fuck you…”

Luis did what any other drunk pissed off retired rockstar who also happened to be the father of a pimptress would do and bitch-slapped BF across the face. BF let out a high squeak of pain and recoiled. That only made Luis feel more pissed.

He fucking hated everything about his daughters boyfriend, his style, his scent, the way he’d react to things, but most importantly he hated that ear grating voice. All it did was whine and whine again, Luis pitied whatever gene caused this. 

By now BF knew that he would’ve been hit more if he didn’t try reasoning with his girlfriends dad. “Chill out, man!” Luis didn’t know how the hell he was going to just ‘chill out’, especially since the liquor wasn’t doing anything besides fucking up his thinking process. 

“And how the fuck am I going to do that, you tool?” Luis slowly felt like he came across a revelation as he spat those words out. He was pent up, but BF could possibly fix that. 

Sexual relief was a term Luis had heard thrown around from time to time when performing shows in the past. A band mate had recommended it to him before, but never got around to it. Usually if Luis was pissed he’d direct it towards his daughters lovers, and right now that didn’t seem to be working. There was no other option he could think of. Despite how embarrassing it might’ve been it was worth a shot.

Of course there was no way in hell he was going to get it in the living room, GF was still sleeping on the couch and Luis felt more inclined to shoot his own foot than let his daughter see him screwing her boyfriend again. He can’t go in the basement anymore without cringing… So Luis decided to take BF to the first room that came to mind. 

“Hey I need to talk to you in the Kitchen.”

BF raised a brow. A flower of fear was blossoming in his soul as he thought up the multiple possibilities as to why Luis wanted him alone. “You aren’t going to kill me right?” He said inching back.

God the stupidity made Luis want to smash his skull in the wall. “Don’t be an idiot, I could poke you and your voice could wake up the entire neighborhood.” BF looked to the side still unsure, the urge to wake his girlfriend suddenly kicked in and BF consciously shifted near her. As if Luis could read his mind he snatched BF’s arm and yanked him forward. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

The Ex-Rockstars growling alcoholic breath was too close to comfort. “Don’t make me drag you there boy.” 

BF sighed and gave in. What other choice did he have? Sure he could scream right then and there to wake GF, but BF wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, and Luis knew this. BF followed Luis with uncertain thoughts clouding his mind. Those thoughts only worsened when they finally entered the kitchen. 

“Take off your clothes.”

BF felt confused as if he misheard the demand “...What?” Luis rolled his eyes  
And growled out “Did I stutter?” BF only grew more concerned, and he wrapped his arms around himself and gripped tightly on his clothes.“Why the hell do you want to see me naked?!” BF peeped out. 

There he went being annoying as fuck again. Luis’ face darkened and he snatched BF by the throat again, this time he lifted BF off the floor by the neck and slammed him to the wall. BF let out choked cries the entire time. “Listen here fuckface, I’ve dealt with enough chipmunk sounding bitches tonight. I don’t need your clown ass making my night worse.” The older man instructed. The grip was released and BF gasped out for air once again. “All I need is a quick fuck and you can go to hell afterwards.”

BF brought his hands up to his burning throat. All this choking was going to leave bruises!

When regaining his composure BF blushed with embarrassment, but out of fear he decided that it would’ve been best if he just went with the flow. “Fine, b-but don’t tell anyone about this.” He mumbled before he began to slip off his shirt.

Luis wanted to gag at the mere mention of spilling his sexual activities with anyone. “Do you honestly think that having sex with you is a bragging right? I’m not telling anyone anything even if you wanted me to.” The words strangely gave BF some comfort and he soon slipped his pants down, leaving him in nothing but plain undies.

“My girl didn’t make you wear anything special down there for Lila?” The Ex-Rockstar snickered thinking back to the polka-dot themed undies from last week. “Just fuck me already dude...” BF pouted out.

“First get out of those tightly whiteys, and second don’t tell me what to do you midget.” Luis grumbled, but despite this he sat his bottle down and began to unzip his pants. As this happened BF stripped out of his underwear. Luis soon brought out his lifeless cock. “Suck me off or you’re getting it dry.”

They didn’t need BF crying from a dry fuck, especially considering that GF was literally sleeping in the next room.

BF gulped and shuffled forward on his knees. He brought a hand up to jerk the limp penis. His thumb traced over the head. It wasn’t even the first time BF had an encounter with Luis’ cock and he was still nervous as hell. Pushing his anxieties aside, BF forced himself to jam the other males penis into his mouth. He remembered the roughness and salty sweaty aftertaste of the cock too well. 

He tried to think back on what he did the first time he sucked on Luis’ cock and began to bob his head slowly. To BF’s surprise Luis grew aggravated with the action. “You slow ass punk, do I have to do everything myself?!” Suddenly the older man's hands wrapped around both sides of BF’s head and Luis started jamming the poor boy's skull back and forth. The smaller male could feel the others pubic hair tickle at his chin.

If it weren’t for the fact that a dick was currently being stuffed down his throat BF would’ve made a snide comment about how Luis was going against what GF told him to do.

All this head movement and suffocation was giving BF a serious headache. The cycle continued until Luis roughly drew BF’s head away, a line of saliva connected his drenched penis with the smaller males tongue. BF coughed out his own spit and wiped the drool off with his arm. He glanced up at Luis, who seemed ready to get this over with. “Just follow my orders.”

Luis pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. “Sit down.”

BF gulped knowing exactly what the older man wanted. He forced his feet forward and twisted his body backwards. As he placed his ass down near Luis’ cock he could feel the warm hands of the man cup at his cheeks. The blue haired boy shivered as he felt Luis give his ass a squeeze. 

Luis licked his lips “Get ready.” The gruff voice tickled at BF’s ear. Soon the smaller male could feel pressure build up at his anus. Looks like Luis didn’t care much for prepping if it didn’t involve his dick. The prostitute cried out in shock as the cock nudged up into his insides. Instantly after the cry Luis brought a free hand up and slapped BF’s mouth shut. “Shut the fuck up.” his other hand was currently digging its nails into BF’s ass.

Luis didn’t give BF enough time to get used to his penis and soon BF could feel his body shake with thrust. He yelped and groaned into the palm covering his lips as he continued to get pounded into. Luis trailed his free hand from BF’s now bruised ass and up to his stomach where he grabbed and held BF by the side of his ribs. His daughter's boyfriend cringed at the roughness handled onto his body.

Suddenly BF let out a muffled screech as Luis jammed into his prostate with little to no mercy. Luis ferociously smacked BF in the back of the head “I told you to shut it ya moron!” He removed his hand from BF’s mouth only to jam his fingers past the moaning males lips. “Bite me and your ass is grass, boy.”

A pang of satisfaction shot through Luis’ body as he saw the smaller male struggle under his grasp. BF reached out onto the table for support, in the process he slumped over and nearly hit his head. Luckily he managed to not bite down on Luis’ fingers. He still received another slap to the back of the head though.

“Aaghh, Luis phlease…” BF moaned through the fingers. Sweat dripped down from his face and he felt tears begin to form from the mixture of pain and pleasure pounding in his butt. The Ex-Rockstar was caught off guard as he felt BF begin to suck and lick at his fingers, not that he didn’t mind at the moment. 

“You’re lucky I’m making this quick, otherwise you’d be a wreck right now.” Luis’ rumbled into BF’s ear, which Luis began to bite at. BF tried slamming his ass down for further pleasure, his face was more red than Rudolph's nose by this point.

The small nibbles soon turned into sharp bites and soon Luis’ mouth was sinking into BF’s shoulder. The man bit down harder when he tasted copper. BF let out a squeal and jolted up from the pain. Luis deepened the bite to draw more blood when he felt teeth snap at his fingers. He shot his not bitten hand up and grabbed BF by the neck for the 3rd time that night. He could feel the smaller male croak out as he shifted their positions. Luis now towered over BF, whose head was currently being slammed up against the edge of the table. 

Luis brought his injured hand up and gazed at it with disappointment. Instead of spewing out another insult his reply was only filled with dismay “I told you not to bite.”

The grip around BF’s throat grew tighter, and the sudden fist that slammed down onto his mouth didn’t help his breathing at all. Instead of just stopping there Luis continued to bruise BF by continuing his abuse, soon losing himself as he threw more punches. BF could only squeak out barely audible pleas as this went on. The angry father didn’t even flinch when he heard the snapping of bone.

“T-this is a long time c-coming!” Luis breathed out. He couldn’t help but feel aroused as he saw the absolute terror, blood, and bruises that he landed on BF’s face. He didn’t even remember or care that GF was going to ask questions, hell he’d just force the small fucker to tell a lie anyways.

BF kicked and flailed his arms in desperation, but he was no match for the force of the stronger man. In a drunken rage Luis got sick of BF’s swinging limbs and he punched the poor prostitute right in the stomach, knocking the little to no air left inside him out. 

The tears that initially started from pleasure now poured down in fear. BF could only feel pain and a fuzziness from the back of his head that grew louder as each second passed. Luis grinned down sadistically at BF’s blue face. It was getting harder to move and think, the fuzziness soon invaded BF’s vision as well. The world felt colder than normal.

Luis laughed as he felt BF start to give out under him, the force of the kicks lessened and soon the smaller boys legs didn’t move at all. Luis decided to lift BF up and slam his skull back down onto the table's edge. BF’s eyes rolled back into his head, drooling from all the pressure dripping down onto Luis’ hand, causing the man to slap the barely breathing boy under him. 

Luis grabbed his cock and jerked himself to the damage he was causing. Only when he jizzed did he realize that BF wasn’t moving anymore. Luis did one final act of anger by smearing his jizz covered palm through BF’s hair. He smirked to himself hoping that it would crust over the night and give the unconscious boy hell when trying to wash it out. 

When BF was let go his body collapsed to the kitchen floor. 

Luis thought about how his daughter would react, but scoffed. Based on the contract he literally owned BF and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. It wasn’t like BF was going to remember any of this, with all that head banging and suffocation Luis would be surprised if the bitch even remembered him coming home. 

He’d wake up early and lie about what happened tomorrow morning. GF loved sleeping in. Scowling back at the unconscious body Luis could only think of one word to describe this situation, and he didn’t shy from speaking his mind.

“Pathetic.”


	7. Bloody sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous night wasn't pretty. With both BF and GF in shock Luis would use this to his advantage. It might've been a half-assed lie, but it was one that the lovers believed.

“Get up.” A cold voice demanded. The moment BF woke up he felt like he was hit by a truck. His body felt horrible, his skin felt cold, it was hard to breathe, he could taste blood, and you get the idea. The feeling of bile seeping through his cracked teeth soon emerged and he hunched over to vomit on the floor. 

BF only felt worse when a sharp pain crashed into his side, knocking him over in his own puke. Looking up he could barely make out the two glowing red eyes. Luis had kicked him.

“Clean that up right now.” Luis ordered and threw a soggy rag right in BF’s face. The prostitute could only cough back in response. He shakily clawed the rag off his face, Luis wanted to laugh at the utterly confused and hurt expression BF wore. “You went out after I got home because you were being a fucking pussy. Found ya fucking in the yard with some hobos, ya might want to get checked for HIV.” Luis lied through his teeth.

BF brought a hand up to one of his black eyes and winced “Wha… huh?” BF felt guilt begin to eat away at him, did he cheat on his girlfriend? Sure having sex with customers felt dirty, but was GF even aware of this? So many questions flooded his mind “What happened to m-me?” He asked. 

“Looks like they wanted more than a sex buddy.” 

Maybe if BF had more to go off of and wasn’t suffering possible brain damage he could’ve seen the red flags. Too bad he could only think about how this would affect things. His stomach dropped once he thought of what his girlfriends reaction would be like. Out of stress he ran a hand through his hair, but he halted once he felt the halfly crusted semen on his scalp.

Looking down Luis could almost see BF’s thought process. He mentally grinned to himself once he realized the idiot took the bait. BF looked up with begging eyes “Please don’t tell GF!” He pleaded. 

“Now why would I lie to my daughter?” Luis could feel the excitement rise in his chest as he saw BF’s conflicted expression. “Besides you should be more worried about the mess you made.” He then cracked his fist together. BF got the message and nervously started scrubbing his vomit off the ground. 

Luis went to the fridge and snagged out a beer, he easily clicked the cap off. BF cringed as he smeared his own puke onto the rag, just looking at it made his already upset stomach churn. He had to force himself to look in a different direction. His trembling only got worse when he spotted blood drying on the table. “I-is that-”

“-Yours? Yeah, I put you on the table, looks like you rolled off though.” Luis said in between his sips of beer. BF cringed and felt like crying. “Be a friend and clean that up too, will ya?” Luis didn’t even wait for BF to reply before walking to the living room. He didn’t need to, He knew the pipsqueak wouldn’t have objected to anyone bigger than him in such a state. 

When out of the kitchen Luis glanced over to the couch. Looks like GF was still sleeping. He sat his drink to the side and bent down to her. He ran a hand through his daughters hair before placing a kiss on her cheek. “I love you.” The only thing about the current situation Luis hated would be the parts involving GF. She was his kin, but it was better for her not to know the truth.

When GF shifted in her sleep at the affectionate action Luis knew that it was time to carry on with the day. He snagged his beer back up and gulped some of it down. BF was going to get an infection if things continued to play out like they were, and Luis knew that as much as he’d love to see the smaller male suffer it would affect his daughters job drastically. He scoffed to himself, he needed to buy a pack of smokes anyways, he’ll just pick up some medicine at the gas station.

By the time GF woke up her father was out buying cigarettes and meds. She yawned out and rubbed at her eyes. “Ugh…” The brunette stretched out and felt her stomach pang out. Looking to the side and at the TV she scanned the digital clock. It was already noon, but she didn’t care, it was still breakfast time for her. Before heading to the fridge GF snatched the remote and switched the TV off. 

Her thoughts of hunger didn’t last long once she entered the kitchen. “BF?” The moment GF recognized her boyfriend's blue hair she called out for him. He turned to her sniffling. The moment Luis left he couldn’t help but break down into a sobbing wreck. GF rushed over to him in concern “Oh my god- are you okay?!”

BF didn’t utter a peep, he only grabbed and clung to her. His breath hitched and soon more tears began to flow down his face. GF brought a hand up to rub circles on his back, and another hand to hold him close. It’s what he needed right now. She let out a gasp as she felt what was unmistakably blood dripping down from the back of BF’s head to his neck. 

GF’s appetite had faded away entirely.

The couple pulled away to look each other in the eyes. GF felt something inside her twist while looking at BF’s damaged face. “What… what happened to you?” She asked, trying to stay calm. BF looked down and thought for a moment.

BF wasn’t sure what to say. “I don’t know.” He shot out quickly. He sounded so quiet, only making GF feel more hatred towards whoever did this to her boyfriend. BF knew he couldn’t just leave her at that so he tried to force out more “Y-your dad found me… There were people, b-but I don’t remember…” BF then winced and grabbed at his head. The pain was getting worse.

GF felt her blood run cold at the mention of her father “...Daddy?” she mumbled to herself. She was about to press further when, but stopped when she saw BF cough out harshly. She wanted to slap herself, BF needed to rest, not answer questions! GF dragged BF to stand and led him to her room. GF made BF lay on her bed, and he couldn’t have been happier to. Bloody sheets didn’t matter right now. 

“I’m going to see if we have a first aid kit.” Was all GF said before leaving BF alone in her room. He groaned into the fluffiest pillow he could find.

GF returned back to the kitchen to reach the bathroom. On her way she saw the poorly mopped up vomit and cringed. Thinking back to her boyfriend's words she knew that her father had a lot of explaining to do when he came home. 

She slid into the bathroom and flipped open the mirror cabinet. The moment she saw what she was looking for she took it. The first aid kit was small, but it would definitely help out. Just as GF closed the cabinet she heard the front door slam open. 

Luis was home…

GF stormed out of the bathroom, with needed items in hand. Before her father could even greet her she confronted him with questions. “What happened to him?!” She didn’t even have to name drop her injured lover. Luis halted for a second as the demand was thrown his way. His lips curved down into a frown at his daughter's anger. 

Just as expected an argument was born. 

The sudden yelling echoed down the hall and bounced through the walls. BF couldn’t make out each word, but he could hear their irritated tones as clear as day. The shouting of an angry daughter and the rebuttals of a confident father was never pleasant to listen to. BF felt guilt mix into his pain, there's no way that GF and Luis weren’t fighting because of him. As much as he hated the Ex-Rockstar BF never wanted to fuck up GF’s relationship with her father.

As the argument grew more heated and louder BF turned in his girlfriend's bed uncomfortably. The echoing rage off the walls only made his headache worsen. He bit down on his lip as he heard GF yell at her dad. 

Just as it felt like it was getting to its worst the argument jolted to a sudden halt. BF would’ve been thankful if he wasn’t busy wincing at the slightest sound. When GF finally returned to the room he was clenching his skull trying not to cry out in pain.

Despite the panging headache, BF could sense something off about his girlfriend. She didn’t smile or even look at him, instead she examined the first aid kit and dug out the alcohol wipes. When she spoke her voice lacked it’s usual pep. “This is going to sting.” That was the only warning she gave before pressing the cloth to his wounds. BF let out a hiss and squirmed as the soreness of his injuries began to flare. 

GF’s previous concern seemed to be dwindling, giving BF a bad feeling in his gut that wasn’t nausea. “This won't take long.” She hushed him. The stinging buzz continued even after she lifted the alcohol wipe off. It was a good thing that meant it was working. “We don’t have much in this kit.” GF said looking down.

BF gulped at the awkwardness of her behavior. The stinging pain of the moment passed, and the couple only sat there lost in the chambers of their own minds. Just what had happened out there to change her mood entirely?

They both soon grew tired of the silence and GF was the first to say something. She did it as she brought up a gauze pad for the back of BF’s head. “Do you still love me?” The simple question made BF frown. GF knew that it wasn’t the time to be asking him questions like that, but ever since she entered the room it had been on her mind.

BF was taken back by the question, but he answered in the most honest way he could. He grunted out as he shifted towards his girlfriend, placing a kiss on her cheek “Of course I do.” The only reason he was letting her sell his body was out of love, couldn’t she see that?

GF only looked at him with sad eyes, but forced a smile. Just as she was about to speak the door swung open to reveal the last person BF wanted to see right now. Luis shot the couple a look, but made his way toward GF without disturbance. GF looked to the side with discomfort. That's when it hit BF. The old fucker must’ve told GF about how he found him. BF’s guilt only grew from there. He tried to look at GF, but she was turned away from him once again. “Darling not to be a bother, but I didn’t buy medicine for nothing.” Luis then sat the bag down next to the kit. BF felt a chill down his spine as Luis looked directly at him, his face soon formed into a scowl. “It would be smart if you didn’t talk to her…”

“Daddy. This is between us.” GF placed a hand on her fathers back and his face softened. He glanced down at his daughter with sympathy. BF squirmed uncomfortably in his girlfriend's bed. Great, now BF felt shitty AND confused! Fan-funkin’-tastic.

“He can’t lay in bed like that forever y’know.” Luis brought his attention back to BF. His past glare returned, causing the injured boy to glare back. It was going to take a lot more than getting beat up for BF to not act stubborn towards the older man. Just as he was stirring up an insult, GF slashed through their inner tension.

“I know, he just needs more time to heal-”

“-You have a job. Unless you have someone to take his shift there's going to be consequences.” Luis didn’t hesitate to cut GF off. She removed her hand from his back and he crossed his arms. 

“Is it even legal? Daddy look at him!” GF broke out in concern. Whether there be drama between the couple or not, this wasn’t a line she was used to crossing. Despite her outburst Luis wasn’t going to let this slide.

“Oh, but it is. Based on the contract he signed, at least.”

BF’s felt his bones stiffen at the mention of the contract. It felt like ages since he last heard of the papers, hell he forgot the damn thing existed! He never knew what exactly he signed, but if it pushed past his basic legal rights it couldn’t have been good. “C-contract?” he squeaked out, catching the attention in the room.

GF looked at him with sadness while Luis’ former scowl returned “God, he is forgetful, isn’t he? I guess most cheaters are.” He spat. GF visibly tensed at her fathers words, and BF could feel his heart crack at the sight. 

“Stop.” BF could only mutter. Luis scoffed to himself, he’d never understand why or how someone could like BF in such a way. To him the smaller male was nothing more than an annoying piece of meat that only existed to be used by others.

The old man briefly facepalmed, trying to ignore BF’s interruption “You’re an owner now dear, you have to push past this. I know customers don’t want a beat up slut, but you don’t have any other options.” Luis said to GF before turning away from the couple. His intent to leave was clear “He has until Friday, if he isn’t fully healed then improvise.” With nothing left to say Luis twisted the door open and shut it behind him.

The silence of before returned, BF uneasily looked at his girlfriend. GF looked sad and he didn’t blame her. Whatever was running through the girls head would forever be a mystery to BF. It felt like hours had passed when one of them finally spoke. “GF?”

She looked up, instead of her usual reassuring words GF stated just how it was. “Just rest BF. You’re going to need it.” He looked down with guilt. Maybe Luis was right, maybe he shouldn’t talk to her. GF needed space... everything was just going by too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one felt short, im planning on having the next chapter be longer :) also im FINALLY doing week 3 next chapter! Pico was supposed to show up like 1-2 chapters ago, but i just kept writing and... yeah. idk if this counts as filler, but i hope you guys arent getting to bored with this!
> 
> almost rewrote this chapter because i felt like Luis was acting to manipulative, but then week 6 came out with lore and apparently he also hired Pico to murder bf in canon so ya


	8. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BF didn't expect to see an old face, especially in a McDonalds of all places.

BF was happy to get the itchy gauze off his wounds, what he wasn't happy about was the fact that it was a friday. Ever since GF found him crying over his puke things had been awkward between the couple. No longer were there any kisses, late night chats, or cuddles. Only small talk of how his job was going to play out in his current state.

Obviously all of his bruises and cuts didn’t just magically fade away. Some of them did manage to heal or lighten, but you wouldn’t need to take a second glance to notice the marks littered across his body. GF had to pull out her makeup kit just to cover up the bruises. It made BF feel stupid. 

“Hold still,” GF mumbled as she swabbed a layer of concealer across her boyfriend's skin “If you keep moving it's going to look bad.” BF tried his best not to squirm, but feeling something press up against your sensitive areas was anything but comfortable. He tried his best, but when GF decided to move down to his bitten shoulder he jolted up, nearly knocking her over.

“Hey-!” GF grabbed onto BF’s sides for support. The male shuddered out a yelp as he felt her grip on his bruised ribs. “Sorry!” BF ushered out as they regained balance. She shot him a soft glare, but got back to putting makeup on him. BF gulped and did his best statue imitation. 

BF looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the spots GF had already finished with, the bruises were barely noticeable. BF felt a wave of relief, everything hurt, but it had to be done. He bit his lips as the uncomfortable sensation returned. 

Time seemed to pass slowly, but soon enough GF was done with the bite. Now all that was left was to cover up his stomach area. She bent down and twisted the chair around so she could view his belly. 

As GF began to work away she felt a rumble under her boyfriend's skin. BF flushed with embarrassment and glanced to the side nervously. GF felt like rolling her eyes. She could figure the boy you like a grade school riddle. “You didn’t eat today, did you.” 

“It’s nothing.” He quickly replied. 

GF sighed and shook her head. “I know things have been weird lately, but let’s just get you something to eat, okay? You have a long night ahead of you.” BF didn’t reply. He knew that it would’ve been smart to just roll with it, and he stuck his stomach back out. GF brought her attention back to the matter at hand and covered his skin.

Before long the job was finished. BF looked at himself in the mirror again. He smiled as he examined himself, the makeup was not too shabby. There wasn’t much they could do about BF’s broken nose. It was the only place where a gauze pad wasn’t removed, hopefully the customers didn’t mind it too much. 

After smiling at her work GF grabbed her purse as BF said his thanks “Where do you want to eat?” She asked. BF thought to himself before coming up with an answer “How about McDonald’s?” It wasn’t called fast food for nothing, plus BF could really go for something greasy at the moment. 

GF nodded and began to head out, BF followed her as expected.

It was obvious that the car ride was going to be awkward. As the lights of the night passed by through the car window BF felt the urge to ask a question that's been on his mind for quite awhile. He awkwardly turned to GF, who seemed to be more focused on driving than her injured boyfriend's movements. 

“Hey GF, what exactly was on the contract?” BF asked as they hit a red light. She turned to her boyfriend with a raised brow as the car stopped. She didn’t need any further context to know why he was nervous.

Instead of giving BF a direct answer she just spoke her mind. “Ah, I thought you forgot about it.”

That didn’t sit well with BF in the slightest. This shit has been bugging him for a bit and he wasn’t going to back down “I need an answer.” He demanded. He saw GF’s expression change and she soon wore a pondering face. Her lips curved down and her eyes grew worried as the gears in her head turned.

“Promise not to freak out?” Her words caught BF off guard. He didn’t even know what the hell he signed and it already gave him anxiety, he couldn’t promise his girlfriend shit in this case. BF did the only thing he knew he could and simply repeated himself. “...I need an answer.”

“You legally belong to us, or should I say me, now. You count as much as a pet dog to the law, BF.” GF stated in the firmest way possible. BF wasn’t given enough time to digest the new information, the light flickered back to green and GF’s attention was brought back to the road.

It didn’t take long for it to finally hit him. “...The fuck?” BF said under his breath. His heart then did something that he was quite sick of, running fast. GF couldn’t just leave the conversation off at that! “H-hey hold on, what's that supposed to mean?!”

They were now close to the parking lot of McDonalds “It’s exactly what it sounds like BF.” GF said as she did a turn and scanned the lot for a parking space. The drive-thru seemed to be more packed than the parking lot so they would have to order inside. As the couple parked words to describe himself popped into BF’s head, each one worse than the last. He grabbed at his hair out of stress catching her attention “Hey, hey! Calm down!” She grabbed at one of his arms, yanking it away. 

“Holy fucking shit- I, I’m a fucking slave! There has to be a loophole, get me the fuck out of that contract!” BF begged, beginning to hyperventilate. If he kept this up his makeup was going to smear. “I can’t do this, I’m not fit for sex work!” He cried and began to scratch his scalp rapidly with his free hand.

GF cringed at the sight. “Stop, get ahold of yourself!” Her grip tightened, and by instinct she slapped BF across the face to knock some sense into him. Her eyes widened at her own actions and she shuffled backwards. 

BF wasn’t clawing at himself anymore, but he was trembling. “...I’m so-sorry.” He stuttered as he tried to compose himself. GF looked down at her palm and noticed small blotches of concealer on her skin. 

GF wanted to hit herself, BF shouldn’t have been the one apologizing, she was. “BF-”

“Can we just get our food?” BF cut her off, trying to ditch the conversation. He unbuckled himself and opened the car door, he shuddered as the cold night air of the parking lot hit his skin. The world just loved making him uncomfortable. GF sighed to herself, but began to trail behind him.

The insides of the McDonalds was the polar opposite of civil. An army of children swarmed around playing with their new kiddie-meal toys, teenagers were too busy on their phones to notice their parents calling out for them, and the employees looked ready to kick the bucket. BF turned to his girlfriend, already knowing what he wanted. “I just want something I can eat quickly.”

“Same.” GF nodded. The couple waited and waited, the line grew shorter and soon they had pushed their way to the front. GF brought out 7 dollars and slid them over the counter. “We would like 2 Happy Meals and Dr. Peppers, please.”

The man on the other side of the counter nodded. He began writing their order down and snapped off the piece of paper. Another worker came by and he handed it over to them. He twisted back to retrieve the money, but his soulless eyes widened as they trailed up from the cash and to GF and BF’s face.

“Hey, don’t I know you?” The worker asked as he brought his pointer finger up to BF. GF gave the boy a confused look and glanced back at her lover. BF thought for a moment and examined the other man. His face then lit up as he viewed their name tag.

“Hold on, Pico?!” 

The employees smiled at BF before bursting out a greeting of his own “Oh my God, BF it’s been ages!” Pico leaned over the counter and brought a stray hand out, BF didn’t hesitate to shake it. The two of them began to chat, leaving GF to awkwardly stare at them in silence.

“I assume you guys know each other?” GF asked. It was obvious that the two were connected in some way.

Pico smiled GF’s way “Know ‘em? We used to be classmates!” He exclaimed before turning to BF, expecting him to explain further.

“Yeah, we’re old… friends.” BF stated. Pico slightly frowned at this, but BF’s awkwardness and how he shifted towards GF made him quickly connect the dots. A feeling of dejection stirred in his gut, but Pico managed to push it back as the conversation continued.

“The last time I saw you was when you were like, what, 14?” BF said, looking Pico up and down. He couldn’t help but snicker at the funny uniform the ginger had to wear. As the prostitute continued to stare at his long lost friend a short memory flash through his head. “Why’re you working here, didn’t you want to be a teacher?”

“The past 7 years haven’t been too kind to me.” Pico dryly replied. Working for a School was the last thing Pico planned on doing. BF felt put off as his friend's face fell. GF noticed this and slightly frowned. “Enough about me though, what about you guys?” Pico quickly added, snapping out of his sorrowed look.

The small reunion was cut short as the other hungry customers grew impatient. “Stop holding up the line!” A small series of shouts were thrown the trios way. Pico rolled his eyes and glanced at his McDonalds themed watch. (It was a part of this McDonalds uniform dress code don’t laugh at him.) He smirked to himself seeing that the hour was nearly up.

“My shift is about to end, how about I bring your guys food out in the parking lot?”

“That would be nice, thank you.” GF smiled. She barely knew the ginger boy, but she could feel herself warming up to him already. GF grabbed BF by the hand and the two went back out into the freezing parking lot.

Now that the couple was alone GF turned to her boyfriend, who was leaning against the car. BF felt her eyes on him and he looked up. "He seems nice. Why haven't you told me about him?" GF asked. BF could've replied with something along the lines of 'It never came to mind,' or 'It didn't seem necessary.' But no. Instead he felt something buried in the back of his mind pop out, and it made him a little pissed.

"I dunno, why didn't you tell me about your dads parties?" The sass was intentional, and GF knew this. She frowned at her boyfriend, if the two of them hadn't been awkwardly ignoring each other for the past week GF would've been surprised. She shook her head and sighed as he developed a scowl "It's better if you two are separated-"

"Well it would've been nice to know!" BF cutted her off with a snap. It seemed like he was learning more things about his girlfriend through this job then herself, and he had only one customer so far! GF stared at him with sadness and he scoffed to himself. "It just feels like you're hiding things from me..."

An uncomfortable silence overtook the two as they continued to stare each other down. GF forced herself forward and smooched the small boy on the cheek. "If that's really what you're concerned about then fine. I wont keep anything from you anymore." She whispered. BF blushed and felt his mouth go dry at her sudden moves. GF was always more of a lover than a fighter 

"Am I interrupting something?" The couples attention was brought to a familiar face. They drew away from each other as Pico came closer with their meal. He didn’t even bother to change out of his uniform when he met up with the lovers. He handed over the greasy bag of food to GF before lazily slumping on the side of the car with BF.

The brunette girl dug all the food out of the bag, and she and her boyfriend began to feast. BF's mood changed completely after he took his first bite. As GF chewed through her HappyMeal she noticed a plastic bag at the bottom of the grease sack. She had no interest in keeping whatever it was whatsoever. 

“You want my toy? My room is already cluttered enough.” GF offered the plastic to Pico. If he really wanted a shitty hump of junk made from China he’d just dig around the McDonalds PlayPlace, but despite this he accepted her offer. Who knows, maybe accepting the toy would’ve done him some good.

“Sure, gimme gimme!” GF smiled and handed over the toy. As their hands brushed against each other Pico could feel his heart skip a beat. He could feel himself melting in the brunettes eyes. A blush soon came to his face. He could see why BF was dating her. She was fucking pretty!

Suddenly he heard a chuckle behind him and he turned around to see BF laughing. It might’ve been cute if it didn't look like he was about to choke on his burger. “What?” Pico raised a brow and stuffed the plastic bag down into his pockets.

“Sorry, I just can’t believe you work at McDonalds.” BF chuckled to himself before sipping his drink.

Pico grumbled at the smaller male. Just because they had history didn’t mean BF couldn’t be annoying from time to time. “Laugh it up. What do you even do for a living?” Pico then leaned against their car with his arms crossed. He raised a brow at BF’s sudden silence.

“He helps people feel good, if you know what I mean.” GF winked much to BF’s horror. 

Pico didn’t laugh. He didn’t even smile. He twisted his eyes to the smaller male in disappointment, it made BF feel like shattering. “Prostitute? I never expected that out of you.”

“It’s a long story!” Bf felt embarrassed just talking about his status. “I’m only doing this for her!” GF looked up from her burger and winked to confirm this. BF nervously began to drink his soda as the seconds dragged on.

“Oooooh, I get it!” Pico then smiled as it all came together “How much for 2 hours?” He suddenly asked. BF nearly spat out his Dr. Pepper after hearing that. GF’s eyes widened, but she wasn’t complaining. The ginger laughed at the couples reaction “Relax, I just wanna catch up… alone.” An odd look was shot GF’s way as those words escaped the boy's mouth.

Should GF really just hand BF over to a customer that wasn’t even going to fuck him? She thought to herself, if Pico and BF really knew each other there shouldn’t have been much harm in doing so. Besides, money was money. Talking to an old friend might help BF mentally too.

It felt like the best option “I don’t see the harm in it. If you’re really willing to pay he’s all yours!” BF was still taking in Pico’s question as GF answered it. “How much money ya got?” Pico grinned and dug out around $300. GF examined the cash before giving him a thumbs up. 

“Ya hear that, lover boy? You and I got an entire 2 hours together!” Pico grinned. BF snapped out of his small daze and crossed his arms. “Come on man did you really have to do that? Are you just that desperate to talk with me?” BF teased, making GF laugh. “Don’t tempt me to break your ass, dude.” GF laughed even harder, taking Pico’s remark as a joke. Oh, if only she knew what was to come.

“Whatever. You take the lead, ‘kay?” BF drank the last of his soda and dumped the cup in the bag with the rest of their trash. He waved a goodbye to GF and the two boys began to depart from the parking lot by foot. 

“I know this sweet ass bar down the block. Forgot its name, but the bartender has big tits.” Pico stuck his tongue out like a dog just thinking about the beer breast. BF rolled his eyes, but smiled. It wasn’t often he got to hang out with someone, especially considering recent events.

Still, there was one problem...“I legally can’t drink, Pico.”

The larger male let out a ‘psh’ at this. “Nothing a good ‘ol white lie can’t do!” The ginger winked before digging in his uniform pockets. He whipped out a fake ID and shoved it BF’s way.

BF’s felt his stomach drop once he realized what he was just handed over. Pico thought the way the boy's jaw dropped at the ID was funny. “Holy shit- where’d you get this!?” BF asked, nearly shouting.

As if he’d explain something like that. “Tch, McDonalds is one hell of a job.” Pico said, rolling his eyes. Just the mention of that fast food hellhole made him want a cigarette. Thinking back to the bar the ginger smiled. Maybe one of the drunk losers up there dropped a pack. “Now are ya ready to look at some boobies or not?” He asked, jabbing BF with his elbow.

BF shook his head in response “Hey I might be a prostitute, but I’m going to be as loyal to my girl as I can.”

Pico’s face softened at the mention of GF “I wonder how she’s going to react when she finds out about us.” BF looked at the other male uncomfortably. Before tonight the last memory BF had of the ginger kid was him crying about their break up. Seeing the uncomfortable look on his ex’s face made Pico correct himself “What we used to be, at least!” He lightly blushed. Before BF could reply they had already made it to the doors of the bar. Looking up the sign read out ‘Crooked Glass Bistro’.

The arrival quickly killed the newborn awkwardness of their conversation, and the duo went inside. Pico was given an array of strange looks due to him still being in McDonalds uniform. He could give less of a shit what people thought. 

Now BF on the other hand got secondhand embarrassment, but kept it to himself. Pico hopped up on a bar stool and BF soon followed. Instead of seeing the busty chick Pico hyped up the two boys were greeted with a balding chubby man who looked more dead inside than Luis. Pico scowled at this “Yo, where the fuck is Jamie?”

The Bartender glared at Pico. He rubbed a glass clean before walking up to the ginger. “She caught Covid and is trying to recover. For the love of God please wear these.” The guy then slid over two baggies, both of them contained disposable masks.

BF felt bad for forgetting about the pandemic. He was too busy having sex and his lights punched out to remember.

Pico mumbled about how they couldn’t drink with shit covering their mouths, but it was left at that. They both slipped on the masks and the Bartender smiled with satisfaction. “Good. Now, what would you like to drink, sir?” He asked, leaning over to Pico.

“A Sex on the Beach will do.” Pico replied, his words were muffled through his mask.

The man wrote down Pico’s order before turning to BF. BF was currently staring at his own reflection, his brow furrowed as he thought further about coming here. He snapped back up as he heard the Bartender speak to him “And you, my fine sir?” 

“Um, just plain water for me.” BF muttered loud enough for him to hear. The plump man wrote that down as well and went to gather the ingredients for Pico’s drink. Once the two boys were left alone Pico shot BF an odd look and leaned towards him.

“Aww, c’mon! You go to a bar and ask for water? Are you fucking nanners?” Disappointment dripped off Pico’s words. 

BF looked to the side, embarrassment crept onto his cheeks. “I dunno man, getting drunk and shit right now just feels wrong.”

“You always would abide by the rules. Hmph, that just makes it more fun seeing you break ‘em.” Pico smirked seductively making BF blush. Their attention was drawn back to the bar as both of their drinks were placed down. Since Pico spent his physical cash on hanging out BF decided to pay for their drinks.

Pico stared at BF as he sipped his drink. BF wanted to ask if there was anything wrong, but Pico beat him to it. “Not to be rude, but this has been bugging me all night. What the fuck is up with your nose?”

BF consciously brought a hand up to his patched up nose. He felt chills as his fingertips brushed against its bandages. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Pico the real reason behind it, so he thought up a lie. “I got in a fight. Don’t worry I kicked their ass.” BF mentally patted himself on the back. What a smooth way to fill an ego.

“A fight, hm?” Pico took the information in and took another sip of his drink. BF really wished he knew what the other male was thinking. The ginger looked down at his McDonalds watch and a devious look soon spread across his face. “Say, how about we ditch this place.” His request came off as a demand.

The blue haired boy placed down his cup of water, then looked at the stray cocktail. “What? You haven’t even finished your drink.” 

Pico scoffed and glanced around the bar. “This place gets boring once the titties disappear. Besides I wanna show you something!” He said with a grin. BF perked up curiosity at his friend's excitement. “C’mon, just follow me!”

Before BF knew it he was being dragged outside. He could sense the bartender glaring at them as they abandoned their drinks. Pico’s sudden giddiness began to rub off on BF and they both started grinning at each other like drunk midgets. Despite being apart for so long it felt like the two had never left each other, that's what it felt like to BF at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useless fact: this chapter and the next chapter were originally going to be the same chapter! I only cut them into 2 parts because I wanted to update the fic, and having a long ass chapter be lumped in the middle of this story felt weird. Now all I need to do is finish up the second half.
> 
> ...also it's hard to write while having constant blackouts.
> 
> think of this chapter as the calm before the storm that is the chapter 9 lol


	9. Outside the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BF thought that hanging out with Pico was going to be fun. Dear god he couldn't of been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you, yes you! if you didn't read the updated tags yet please do so. if you feel like its too much for you then please dont read this

BF and Pico’s laughter died down as they walked through the streets. The giggles were replaced with small chats about the past. “I remember the first time we met. You tripped and nearly broke your skull on the bus.” Pico playfully snarked, BF did a fake pout “Come onnnn, it was funny!” The ginger shoved at his ex.

BF broke out into a smile as he thought up a comeback “Not as funny as the time Alucard threw an apple at your jaw.”

“Ugh, my teeth are still fucked up because of that.” To put emphasis on his words Pico showed off his pearly whites and poked his tongue out between a gap. He went through multiple dentists and braces, but nothing seemed to cure his teeth.

“Hey, I’m just surprised the guy was able to use his ‘mind powers’ to do such a thing.” BF consciously added. Pico shifted uneasily as they continued their walk, making confusion stir in the prostitutes gut.

“...Yeah.” Pico mumbled. 

BF noted the uncomfortable expression on the other males face and felt a twinge of guilt. “Was it something I said?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” Pico hummed as they passed a bus stop. The lights of the night seemed to be growing dim as they continued their walk. Wherever they were going it was sure as hell not inside the city. 

“You look weirded out.” Well that was one way to describe it. 

Pico sighed and glanced at BF. “It’s nothing. How about you, you’ve been eyeing me all night.”

“I have?” BF felt his face flush with heat. He shook his head trying to brush the embarrassment off. Pico’s smile returned as he saw this.

“It’s not that hard to tell that something is on your mind. Come on, ask me anything I won’t mind.” Pico said those words with a confidence that BF could only dream about having at the moment.

Before the chat could continue any further Pico jolted to a stop. “We’re here!” he announced. 

BF glanced around the area. The sky had darkened into a gradient of purple with nothing else but the stars to litter it. Judging by the tracks to the side they were near a train station. It felt like the right time to just sit down and talk. Pico trailed over and dumped his body onto the hard ground. BF decided that he would’ve been more comfortable sitting. They were given a great view of the city in the distance.

Despite the scenery BF was still thinking back on Pico’s words. It would be a lie if BF didn’t have some questions for his friend. In his position who wouldn’t? He furrowed his brow as he dug through his mind, wondering what the best question to ask was. One kept popping into his head, and he knew that if he didn’t ask it now then it would bug him for the rest of his life.

“Are you still mad at me for moving?” BF forced out.

Pico was taken aback. It wasn’t out of the blue, but it sure as hell caught him off guard. He turned his head to look at his ex as he tried to find the right words “At first I was sad about it... Now I’m glad you moved away. That school was horrible.”

Pico’s strange distaste about their elementary school had been going on and off ever since they reunited. BF noticed that whenever he pried for info about their post-break up Pico would have small mood swings. It seemed like the right time to exploit it for the next question.

“About school…”

“Do you remember that Nene girl?” Pico interrupted. BF frowned, but decided to play along. It was clear that Pico wasn’t ready to answer him yet.

“Kind of. She’s the chick that gave you all those condoms right?” He said thinking back. BF’s memory was fuzzy, but if there was one thing he remembered about that girl it’s that she had a tendency to make out with anything that breathed. 

“Heh, yeah. And remember how I gave them all to you?” Pico grinned as if he said something charming. 

Oh boy, BF definitely remembered that. He still had a few left after all these years. “Aw hell, how could I forget, you gave them to me on valentines day!” 

“Sorry I couldn’t have given you something better.”

“It’s nothing, they’re more useful than you think.” BF slipped out. He automatically regretted saying that and nervously glanced over at Pico. God dammit why did he have to make everything so fucking awkward.

Pico’s face barely changed from when BF last saw it. He still wore the same snicker as before. “Ah. You used them on your girlfriend. Didn’t you.” 

BF blushed and instantly sealed his lips, telling Pico his answer. “I’m surprised they didn’t break down by now…” Pico smiled to himself as he stared out into the lights of the city. He glanced down at his watch and noted that they had only been out for around 30 minutes.

“She looks like a nice girl.” He said, looking deep in thought. His eyelid slid down with a look of disappointment. “It’s such a shame she has to experience such a tragedy.”

Tragedy? “What tragedy- uck!” BF nearly gagged as he felt his body get shoved down. He almost banged his skull open on the hard ground as his head went back. He was pinned down to ground by Pico in just seconds.

It felt inhuman how quick the ginger was “Pico…!” BF gasped out. A headache was beginning to form in his head from the sudden action.

It was clear who was the strongest out of the two. Pico wore a grin again, and it was there for all the wrong reasons. “I wasn’t planning on finding you so quickly, let alone during my side-job.” He breathed out roughly. Pico’s lips tugged up even further seeing BF’s eyes jolt around in fresh fear.

“Let’s have some fun, ‘kay?” BF managed to catch his breath as those words echoed around the two of them. The prostitute looked at his old friend in confusion.

“Pico what are you…” BF’s words got caught in his throat as a hand snagged around his neck. Pico’s free hand tiptoed down to BF’s pocket. He snatched and flipped up the ID, giving it a dissatisfied look to it. “You should’ve used this when you had the chance. Now not even booze can numb you for what I’m about to do.”

The smiles, the words, all the friendly actions he had done that night was fake. It was an act, and Pico was the star of the show.

Immediately BF cried out as he felt pressure press down on his torso. Maybe if he had fully recovered from his previous beating it wouldn’t have ached so bad. “Fu-ahh!” BF’s curse transformed into a pained yell as Pico punched him in his already broken nose.

BF’s staggered confusion transformed into anger and he did his best to push Pico off of him. He tried to claw out of the grasp, but his arms were pushed to the ground under Pico’s palms, leaving BF no other choice but to thrash his legs against the other male. 

Pico didn’t take too kindly to having a knee slam into the sides of his ribs. “We both know you can’t do shit. Just give up.” He growled then twisted BF’s right arm in rage. BF cried out as he felt his arm sprain, he tried to kick again, but Pico jolted up and slammed his foot down against the middle of the injured boy's chest. 

BF choked on his spit when he was hit, he looked like a fish that was being exposed to air. His impulse made BF swing his leg again. 

BF managed to hit the ginger boy, but he didn’t move an inch “I told you to fucking stop!” Pico fumed. Without thinking he removed his foot from his ex’s chest and began smashing BF’s left leg with all his might. It only took 5 blows for the bone to snap.

The blue haired boy choked out gasping for air. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in utter agony. He could only partly feel the muscles in his leg, but what he could identify the burning sensation spreading from them. It felt like he was on fire. 

“Ahh, god fucking- fuck, stop it!” He screamed, wiggling his body around on the rough ground. Pico sneered and dived down to punch BF in the face again. His fist collided right with the other boy's teeth.

“Help, for the love of god someone help me-!” Another punch to the face. Pico didn’t need to use his words, the glare he was holding was enough to send the message that BF needed to shut the fuck up. He grabbed at BF’s already sprained arm and yanked back, popping it out of its socket.

Pico grimaced at the squeals, hell it was starting to get on his nerves. BF choked out a sob as pain flooded his limbs. The high pitched crying made the gunman glare down at his prey. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” In absolute annoyance Pico balled up a fist and punched BF in the face as hard as he could. That was definitely going to leave a mark. The ginger noticed smudges of concealer dotted across his fist. He quickly switched back into mocking the other boy

“Aww, you’re wearing makeup just for me? That’s fucking gay.” 

Was that supposed to be a joke? BF sniveled under Pico’s grasp, he wanted to do nothing more than knock him off. It hurt hearing this from Pico. Had their past relationship meant nothing? 

Holding BF down was starting to make Pico’s hands feel tired. He continued to pin BF as he shuffled around his pockets, looking for something he could use on the smaller males body. A little help would let the brat know his place.

BF’s tried to mumble his cries in fear of being hit again, but he couldn’t help but let out a wail of terror as he saw the glinting sparkle of a blade. 

Of course Pico had a weapon on him.

Pico took note of BF’s hitched gasp and felt a slight annoyance. He found the reaction typical. The poor bastard was lucky he wasn’t using his gun “God it’s not even a big knife, stop being a baby about this.”

BF let out a groan and snapped back to reality as he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his sides. Looks like Pico was putting the knife to use. “S-stop it!” He tried to jolt away from the armed man. The fear of survival began to flood BF's mind. Was Pico always this damn violent?

As BF struggled Pico brought the knife out to his neck. A cold silence overtook the duo. BF was feeling lightheaded from the blood dripping out of his nose. Why couldn’t he have a normal customer who just fucked and got lost?

Pico taunted BF by jolting the blade back and forth. He laughed at how the other male flinched in his grasp. The ginger licked his lips and pushed BF into a new position, exposing his now bleeding side. BF could feel the blood trickling down his tummy and it made him feel nauseous. 

Pico dropped the knife and brought his hand down to the bitter blood. BF was trembling as fingertips slithered across his torn skin. Pico could slice his neck open at any moment and it terrified the poor boy to near death. He cringed as he felt Pico’s fingers poke around the small flap of skin he had sliced open. 

Ugh, fucking gross. 

He went up and glared into BF’s soul with his eyes. Pico lolled up a wad of blood from his fingers with his tongue. He smiled at the taste. BF gagged, no human should ever react like that to tasting blood, let alone from something like this. Pico bent down and brought the smaller boy into a forced kiss. BF’s chest then tightened in response and he weakly tried to push Pico off once again.

Pico stopped BF’s retaliation by simply adding pressure to his snapped leg.

“F-ahhh…” BF groaned. His voice was becoming raspy from all the hurt sounds he was making. He whimpered as he felt Pico draw away from his lips and trail his hands down his body. They stopped around his waist. The feeling of fingers slipping into his pants and tearing them off made BF want to vomit.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going to happen. BF didn’t know what to do anymore so he began to sob.

“I pay top dollar, and for what? A little crybaby who can’t take dick?” Pico mocked out before forcing the sobbing prostitute to lay on his belly. BF banged his face on the concrete in the process. Blood began to drip out of his inflamed nostrils, making his pained cries worsen.

“You’re lucky I’m filling you with something other than lead, you fucking coward.” Pico angirly smacked BF’s ass, the clap shook BF down to his legs. Pico tried to hold the smaller male up into a doggy-style like position, but BF’s broken and wobbly limbs made him collapse.

Huffing, Pico moved over the bruised body. Guess he’d have to get into an uncomfortable pose to continue this.

Neither of them were carrying condoms, but Pico didn’t care. He dropped a wad of saliva onto his dick, mimicking lube. When BF felt a tip press at his entrance he wanted to scream. This wasn’t love, this was sadistic. The torture BF was bearing was devoid of anything but hate towards his body. Whatever relationship the two boys had before was crushed into dust at this point. 

They had skipped preparation. BF shuddered as he felt Pico jam himself into his ass. This was a far cry from the previous times he got fucked due to his job. Whatever this was felt immoral and illegal. No matter what BF’s duty as a prostitute was supposed to be, this was wrong.

Pure malice was put into the thrusts that rocked BF’s body up and down the ground. His ass ached so much… 

Pico felt proud at how easy everything had been up to this point. He continued to press BF down as he rammed into the poor boy. BF tried his best to repress his moans out of sheer embarrassment, but when he was hit directly in the prostate he instinctively emitted a drawn out moan. Getting glass stuck in his foot would’ve been better than this. “Don’t tell me you actually like this?” Pico growled.

“Aah- fuck off!” BF cried, he uncomfortably fidgeted. He couldn’t help this, the nerves in his body were programmed to react this way. God this was degrading. 

As the sex went on Pico dug his nails into BF’s poor back. The only thing snapping the blue haired boy out of his saddened haze was the occasional train that sped by, it was a reminder that there were actually people near here. Sucks they were too busy to notice the show the boys were putting on to actually help.

The pace of the thrust quickened at a disgusting rate. BF bit down at his lips to silence himself, but the horrid moans kept dripping out of his lips whenever Pico slammed himself up into that certain area. 

The forced sex felt like it was going on forever for BF… Then like that Pico pulled out. BF could hear the other males moans of climax, making him gag out a small trail of vomit. The ginger came in his own palm.

Even if it hadn’t been inside it still felt dirty. “You’re such a filthy whore.” Pico groaned as he released himself. 

That’s what he was. BF was nothing but a filthy useless piece of shit that was going to die any moment now. How filthy. No wonder Luis hated him so much. Being used like this made the poor boy pray for death.

At least Pico would’ve been gone that way.

BF collapsed onto his side, then shifted onto his back. His dick was stiff from the sex, but neither he or Pico could care about him cumming... BF didn't want to cum because of this.

He was breathing heavily, glad that it was over. His thought of dying was followed with assumptions of how everyone would react. BF’s mind continued to race, dear god what would GF think if she found him? Would she even care?

A sharp pain ripping through his stomach snapped BF out of his panicked thoughts. Looking down at the cause made his heart stop. BF’s voice became caught in his throat. He wanted to screech as he realized that Pico was stabbing his knife deep into his belly.

Looks like God was actually listening.

Pico twisted the knife in an effort to strike any vital organs. BF had never felt more terrified in his life “No, no, no!” He finally yelled. Another flood of bile with a pinch of blood flew past BF’s bleeding gums. The up chunks splattered all over his face and chest, some of the puke managed to drip down into his wounds, causing a horrible burning sensation to spread. 

He was shaking again, this time jolting up uncontrollably. His body didn’t know how to react to all the chaos being blown onto it, and it was too much for BF’s mind to handle. All the abuse, stress, and trauma was finally taking its toll. Pico only laughed at the pathetic display. 

“Man, you suck! And you call yourself a sex worker…” Pico lifted his uniform pants up, buckling them with his free hand while shaking his head “What a joke.” 

Pico smudged his cum off on his pants. BF’s body continued to shake, Iaying in defeat. Pico sighed and stared at BF. He could pass out any second, but Pico didn’t plan on that.

“I know you can take more than that.” Pico suddenly kicked at BF. The injured boy was too tired to even shield himself at this point. It was unsatisfying to the ginger, all that work just for BF to not even last halfway through the torture. In anger Pico collided his foot into BF’s side again.

Funnily enough the kicks to the side wasn’t what brought BF out of his daze, the buzz of a calling cell phone was. Pico growled under his breath and halted his attack. He snagged the device out of his pocket and answered before bringing it up to his ear. 

“Can you call at a different time? I’m kind of busy.” The ginger grumbled to the other line. Whatever was said next changed his mood entirely. “She what?!” Pico snapped due to shock. Confusion returned to BF’s mind as he saw the other male tense up on the phone.

Pico scowled off into the distance and huffed out of irritation “Don’t you start bitching at me, I’m a busy fucking man!” BF winced and groaned at the shout. If one of his arms wasn’t popped out of place he would’ve brought both palms up to cover his ears.

“Okay, look… Just stay with grandma. I’ll try to get there soon. Keep your eyes on her.” A strange look of affection overtook Pico’s facial features. For fucks sake, it was more jarring than Lila’s mood changes. It was as if BF wasn’t bleeding to death right in front of him. What a fucking psycho.

A few more seconds passed, BF assumed that the caller had said their goodbye based off of Pico’s next words. “Oh fuck off you sap.” Pico then ended the call. He stuffed his phone back into his back pocket before turning his attention back to BF’s body. He smirked at the damage he had done, and brought up his bloody knife.

“Looks like our time here has been cut short. How about I make up for it?” Pico then trailed the blade down to BF’s stomach. BF gave the other male pleading eyes and tried to back away, but Pico held him in place by the neck. “Originally I was just gonna play around and gut you like a fish, but I wasn’t hired to just do the job and dip.”

A small burst of adrenaline sparked in BF’s soul. “Hired…? Who-who the fuck would want this?!” He used as much strength as he could to speak those words. Not only was the entire night leading up to this moment a facade, but some sick bastard had paid for it to happen.

Pico snickered and rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know, manwhore. I’ll let you squirm your final hour away knowing that your death was because of me.” BF’s shaky vision was getting worse by the minute, yet he could still make out the rotten expression Pico made as he dug his knife into BF’s stomach for the second time. 

BF’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt his body get pierced. He slammed his eyelids down and gritted his teeth in pain. The removal of the knife did nothing to help the torment.

“I paid for, what, 2 hours? You’ll be gone by the time your honey-bunny finds ya.” Pico laughed. He stood up and smiled at his work. 

Pico’s plan became clear. BF was going to bleed to death. There was no way Pico could get away with this “They’ll find me. E-even if I’m dead they can track you down!” BF might’ve not known much about how investigations functioned, but there was always something that could identify the killer… right?

“You think this is my first time doing this? The law doesn’t care for you, you’re a fucking hooker who cares if you die?” Even if he was caught Pico always had an extra trick up his sleeve to save his ass. BF looked away from his abuser, haziness stil in his mind. His eyes had grown even more puffier than before.

Pico was disappointed at the lack of a response, but it was time for him to make his exit. He playfully waved before sliding the small blade into his pocket. “See you in a different life, pal.” He then began to walk away.

Panic shot through BF’s already tired heart as he realized that he was being abandoned for death. “Get back here! Y-you can’t leave me like this!” He screeched, reaching out to Pico’s shrinking figure.

Pico was gone. BF was alone, with nothing but the stars to view his final moments. Just moments ago he wanted nothing more than Pico to go away, but now he couldn’t bear being alone.

His current situation was setting in. He was left alone to rot in his own despair until death came. It felt horrible, knowing that his last few moments would be like this. Even if he didn’t die in the next 1-3 hours nobody had any idea where he was. Unless a miracle happened there was no hope for BF. It felt like hours when the poor boy finally gave screaming a rest. His throat was raspy and burned like hell. 

BF tried to move his legs in a final attempt for his life, but the seething hot pain was too much to handle. The pounding in his head was finally getting to him. A familiar buzz seeped through his body. He felt so fucking tired it was making him ill. 

More time had passed and the soft sounds of footsteps soon accompanied the passing trains. Thinking the worst BF assumed that Pico had come back for more. He shuddered and twisted to the side, curling up in an attempt to hide his belly from what he thought was oncoming torture.

The dying prostitute let his heavy eyes fall. Maybe everything wouldn't feel so bad if he was dead. The last thing he could identify was a shocked gasp and a cold hand pressing up against his bruised back. Then came darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally its out... rewrote this like 3 times bruh  
> originally this was going to be way more graphic and gross, but i toned it down. i've never written non-con before so this was a little uncomfortable to write. i still went through with writing this chapter because i felt like its important to the story, hope everyone doesnt hate me too much after this


End file.
